Desire and Desiree II: Fur and Fire
by RainAndThunder1991
Summary: Desiree Black is the daughter of Bella and Jacob Black. Her mom is now a vampire, and her father dead. She's a werewolf, and living with a house full of vampires. On her 17th birthday, she finds out some big news. Can she handle it? SEQUEL TO D
1. The Lamentations of Desiree

HEART, WE WILL FORGET HIM!

_**By: Emily Dickinson (1830-1886)**_

HEART, we will forget him!

You and I, to-night!

You may forget the warmth he gave,

I will forget the light.

When you have done, pray tell me,

That I my thoughts may dim;

Haste! lest while you're lagging,

I may remember him!

'You have been dead for 12 years. The part that hurts the most is the fact that I have so few memories you. Sure, I have Papa, but he can never replace you.

'Mom's fine, but she isn't the way you would have wanted her. I desided you visit you today because she's on another one of her hunting trips again with the rest of the family. She left me alone again, but I don't mind. You get used to it after all these years. The fact that you're dead and she's with someone else is the thing that hurts the most.

Love you, Daddy.'

I put a red rose beside the grave of my father, Jacob Black.

'In a few weeks I'll be 17. Zane said he'd take me some place nice. I'm looking forward to it, but I'd rather spend it with you. I still have Alice, the doll you gave me. Mom wants to get rid of her, but I can't. I love her too much. She reminds me of you. I miss you so much.'

I rubbed a tear from my face before I heard someone behind me. It was Papa.

"Mutt? What are you doing out here? It's getting cold." Papa put his jacket over my shoulders. I pulled it closer, even though it smelled a little bit. His smell used to bother me, but now I barely noticed it anymore. "Oh." He had just seen the grave I was looking at.

"I never did get a chance to thank him," Papa said more to himsefl than anymore.

I looked up at the sky. "I think he allready knows."

He squeezed my shoulders. "Come home when you're ready, alright?"

"Sure, sure."

I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, did I? My name is Desiree Black, and I am a werewolf. My family has been for generations. My mother just so happens to be a vampire, though. She became one almost 2 years after my father's death. Now almost everyone I loved stank.

I'm a little disgusted by the fact that my mother chose Papa over me, but what's it matter anyway? In a few years I'd be free to do as I wished. 'Only a few more years to go,' I told myself as I traced daddy's name in his tomb stone with my little finger. 'Then I won't have to wait for those trips to come see you.'

My father had died when a vampire that wanted me and my mom dead came after us. All I remember was daddy telling me to watch over my mother and taking care of myself. He hugged me tight and told me he loved me. Then Uncle Embry told him he had to go. Then he went off to mean his doom.

Not even a year later, mom's ex desided that he wanted her back. Even if that ment putting up with the way I treated him. I wasn't nice about it at all. I did everything I could to make sure that he wouldn't want anything to do with us. Needless to say I failed.

One day mom's boyfriend at the time didn't like the fact that I was mean to his kid. She hit him, and in retaliation he hit her back. Then Papa jumped through the window and played mom's 'Night In Shining Armor'. We were happy for a short time.

My uncle's didn't like a wolf widow messing around with a vampire. Then something everyone refers to as 'The War' started. It last a little over a year.

During that time, my father's leader desided that he didn't like me living with vampires, so he made me live with them. While I was there, he taught me everything I needed to know to be a werewolf. I hated him, but at the same time, I respected him. If I wanted to now, I'd be ready to kill vampires, but out of love for my parents, I haven't been able to yet.

When I went to visit my grandpa, Papa killed the old leader to get me back, but there was no point. Uncle Embry took over, and ever since then, vampires and werewolves have had a mutual agreement. They won't kill eachother. Nice, isn't it?

Every summer, I spend it with Uncle Embry and rest of the wolves to train. It was hard work, but at least I got to excape the smell.

I had been able to change shape for the last two years or so. I was a small shaped wolf with an auburn colored fur coat. I could run with the best of them, and could fight better than all of them. I was content.

The only problem I had was how was I going to tell Zane?

_**Author's Note: What do you think? A little short, I know, but the next chapter will be double. I promise! I'd love to hear! Review!**_


	2. Scary Movies

_**Author's Note: Wow! The reviews have allready been awsome! I know if it would be as popular as the first, but I was wrong! Thank you all for reviewing. I'll make sure this chapter is a double!**_

_"Mutt? What are you doing out here? It's getting cold." Papa put his jacket over my shoulders. I pulled it closer, even though it smelled a little bit. His smell used to bother me, but now I barely noticed it anymore. "Oh." He had just seen the grave I was looking at._

_"I never did get a chance to thank him," Papa said more to himsefl than anymore._

_I looked up at the sky. "I think he allready knows."_

_He squeezed my shoulders. "Come home when you're ready, alright?"_

_"Sure, sure."_

So let's get this straight. Acording to law, I am an orphan who lives with my mother's younger sister, and her new husband. Can you guess who they are? Yep. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. And my mother? She is my sister. Sick, isn't it? And Papa? My sister's boyfriend. No wonder I have issues.

Whenever I go some place, Aunt Rose has to take me because, by law, my mother is dead.

We live in the house we had since I was five. We should have moved, but mom wanted me to have as normal of a childhood as I was capable of. Which included still living in the boring town of Forks, Washington. And my life is the most boring thing you could ever imagine. Hue-rah.

I started walking home from the cemetary when a black jaguar pulled up beside me. A blond boy with pale blue eyes and the palest skin I had ever seen (besides my family) stuck his head out the window. He gave me a wolfish grin and howled. "Hey babe, what are you doin' walking down a deserted road alone? Don't you know there are some people that would love to have their way with you?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk.

"Come on babe! Get in the car." He patted the seat beside him. "You can sit next to daddy."

"I think not."

"Why not? All I want is LOVE!" He whined the last word.

"Shove it, Zane."

"Fine be that way. I'll just find some other girl. You know how they all love me!" He looked at me sideways to see if he had hit a nerve.

Not today. "You do that."

"Ree, seriously though, you should get in. It's cold outside." He looked real worried about me. I didn't see the need to tell him that it was impossible for me to get cold anymore. For appearances sake, I pulled my jacket closer to myself.

"Fine, if you insist." I opened the car door and moved his hand. "That needs to go, 'daddy'"

He smiled at me and turned the heat up some.

I looked at how he dressed today. As normal, he wore a black shirt, that clinged to his muscles, with some heavy metal band name, a pair of somewhat baggy black jeans, and brown combat boots. His hair was in his eyes, as it always was, and was perfect.

Out of the blue he asked me one of my favorite questions.

"So Ree, what do you want for your birthday?"

Since mom still refused to except gifts from Papa, I was always in the receiving end of Papa's gifts. He saw it as if he couldn't spoil the wife, spoil the child. I got gifts sometimes just because Papa felt a whim to buy me something. I never complained.

My eyes lit up. "Well, since you asked, what I would love for my birthday is jewlery, and for you to spend the day with me. Anything to get away from the family."

"And here I thought it was because of my wit."

I slapped his shoulder lightly and laughed at him. "What wit?"

"Hey be nice to me. You might need me for something one day!" He fake cried.

"Whatever you say..."

He ignored me.

It came to a point where I was going to scream if he didn't talk to me. I ran a hand down his bicept and looked up at him. He looked back down at me. That was a very good sign. "You know, my family's not home so you can come over..."

He smiled at me. "What do you have in mind?"

I made my voice as husky as possible to mess with his head a little bit. "Well, I was thinking..."

What were you thinking?" His hand started to travel to my knee.

I put my hand on top of his, moved it, and I smiled at his impatience. I made my voice normal again. "I was thinking we could watch gore movies and eat my aunt and uncle out of house and home. What do you think?"

"Not as good as what I was thinking, but it'll work." He gave me the dirtiest grin he had.

"How about this then. I'll hide my head behind your shoulder when I get scared?" I never got scared, but there was no need to tell him that.

"I'll take it." He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

Then we headed over to my house. Hopefully, they were still gone or had the sence to stay upstairs.

_**(Author's Note: EPOV)**_

I'd kill him. Maybe tear off his genitals. Maybe shoot him with the gun I bought when Desiree turned 12. Maybe suck him dry. Maybe send him to the Volturi. As long as he wasn't downstairs putting moves on my daughter.

Jasper was in the room with me, and had put a hand on me to calm me down. It wasn't working very well, though. I pushed off his hand and started to head downstairs to get rid of him. But before I could, Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me into the closet.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I could ask you the same thing." I gave her my crooked grin I knew still worked on her.

"I asked you first."

"Fine. If you must know, I just about to march down stairs and pull that boy away from her. Then I was going to get Emmett to measure her windows for bars," I started matter of factly.

"I don't think so buster."

"And how do you plan to stop me?" I rose an eyebrow.

"I have my ways." She opened the door and said Alice's name. She popped out of no where.

"Yes?"

"Could you please dispose of your brother for the moment? I have the feeling that if we left him to his own devices, he'd be downstairs as soon as he could." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at me. In responce I glared at her. She just laughed.

"No problem." Alice grabbed my arm. "Edward, how do you feel about shopping? There's these wonderful shoes that I think would make me look taller! And they're green with blue stripes! And your jacket is starting to look so old! I'm thinking black leather..."

I heard Bella laugh at me. She will pay later.

_**(Author's Note: DPOV)**_

At this moment in time, I had my head hidden behind Zane's shoulder. And the sad thing is that I was actually scared this time. The monster had just eaten the girl, and was cutting up her boyfriend into tiny pieces and feeding him to his dogs. At least the part he didn't eat himself. I screamed and pulled him closer to me.

He laughed and kissed my head.

I just pulled him closer.

The monster started to eat the boy's brain and he didn't have very nice table manners. There was brain goop everywhere. Blood was running down his chin and everything. Then he looked into the camera and it ended.

And Zane being the sweet person that he was, put in the sequel. In the opening scene alone, the same monster carried off a boy took him back to his home and started to cut him up. Lovely.

Zane wrapped an arm around my shoulder and for once I didn't complain. I put my head on his chest and hid my head into it. It was a lot more comfortable than hiding behind his shoulder.

Then I heard something upstairs. I looked at the top of them and saw Papa. I gave him a death glare and whispered, so low that Papa couldn't hear me, to Zane, "My sister's boyfriend is watching us. How do you feel about giving him a show?" I smiled at him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something like this..." Then I kissed him.

We kept on kissing until I knew Papa went to go see Uncle Jasper to make sure he didn't kill Zane. Sometimes it's awsome knowing that my best friend was convenienty was off the opposite sex and we could make it look like we were dating even though we weren't.

I knew one thing though, Papa was going to kill me when Alice was done with him and Zane went home.

_**Author's Note: Like it? Tell me what you think! Review!**_


	3. Wanting More

_**Ok, lets get one thing straight. Zane is **__**NOT**__** gay! Thank you. Review!**_

_**Oh, yes, I'd like to thank Hawk-EVB becoming my beta!**_

_"My sister's boyfriend is watching us. How do you feel about giving him a show?" I smiled at him._

_"What do you have in mind?"_

_"Something like this..." Then I kissed him._

_We kept on kissing until I knew that Papa went to go see Uncle Jasper to make sure he didn't kill Zane. Sometimes it's awesome knowing that my best friend was conveniently of the opposite sex. We could make it look like we were dating even though we weren't!_

_I knew one thing though, Papa was going to kill me when Zane went home and Alice was done with him. _

If there was one thing I knew about in this world, it was that it sucked being imprinted on Zane. I loved him with all my heart, I truly did! But there was just one problem- he didn't need someone to love him at the moment, so I had to be what he needed me to be. And he needed me to be a friend.

I remember one of the few things daddy told me about right before he died. It was his form of a sex talk, if you will...

_"Now Pup, there will come a day when you find someone that you want to be everything for. A lover, a sister, a friend, anything! And when you find that person, they will be everything you need in return. You will complete each other." I laughed at the thought of it. But instead of laughing with me, daddy got serious. "Pup, honestly, there will come a day when you find that person. And I have every intention of chasing off any boy you bring home that isn't him. Understand?" I nodded my head._

_"But, daddy, what happens if he doesn't want me?"_

_"Believe me, Pup. They won't be able to resist you!" He ruffled my hair. "I have a feeling that you'll be beating off boys with a stick!"_

_"DADDY!" I hid my head in his shoulder and blushed._

_"Seriously," he said, changing the subject, "Do you have any other questions?"_

_"Daddy, did you imprint on mommy?"_

_"Truthfully, no. But it doesn't matter. I love her more than anything in the world. I never did find her."_

_"You didn't settle, did you?"_

_"Nope. I knew that I wanted your mother from the moment I looked at her. She was taken at the moment, but I was patient. Her old boyfriend was a jerk and left her. I picked up the pieces and put her together. We've been together ever since."_

_"That's __**romantic.**__"__I said, looking up at him in adoration. "I hope I'll be as happy as you two one day."_

_"You will, Pup. You will."_

It was kind of funny, really. I always just saw Zane as my friend, if not a little bit closer, but after I changed for the first time and looked at him, I was in love.

The sad thing was that he didn't act any different than before. He was still the same, but I had changed. I wanted him more than anything in the world, but he needed a friend at the moment. So that's what I did. I was the friend he needed. At least until I could drill it into his thick skull. Speaking of Zane, he had just left, and I heard Aunt Alice talking.

"You know, I saw the cutest thing at that one store. I think we should go back and get it. Dessy would love it!" Dessy. How I hated that nickname. But of course I wouldn't tell her that. Neither would Papa. So Dessy it was.

"I think you bought enough for her. I don't think she needs her prom dress yet," Papa said as he opened the front door with more than 50 bags in his arms. And, as usual, Aunt Alice wasn't carrying any.

"Dessy! You need all the cute things I bought you! Edward said it was a bit too many things, but what does he know?!" She grabbed my hand. "Come on!"

As she pulled me up the stairs, Papa yelled to me, "Mutt, when she she's done with you, we need to talk!"

"Fine, fine," I complained.

Then Aunt Alice said to me, "Don't worry about him. He's all bark and no bite. You know he can't stay mad at you!" She pulled me into my room and pushed me on the bed as she showed me all the stuff she had bought me. There were **tons **dresses- some that I loved and some that would never leave this room. There were more shoes than I could think of, blouses of every color and shape, and loads of jeans. Most of the clothes in my closet had been supplied by my Aunt Alice, and I had no choice but to wear them. If I didn't, her feelings would be hurt.

It took hours, but I had finally tried on everything she had bought for me. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if my family didn't have so much money, but most of the time it didn't bother me. But the inevitable finally came.

I went down stairs and there was Papa. His hands were crossed and he had on a scowl that would have killed me if it could have. It made me feel like I was 14 years old again after I punched Kyle Underwood in the mouth for telling me that I was a bimbo because he asked me out and I said no. Kyle was this boy who had gotten held back and was more developed than the other boys in my grade. He was also the biggest jerk.

And he just so happened to be Zane's best friend at the time. But not after he did that to me. Long story short, after me and Zane were done with him, we were suspended for 1 week. It was worth it though- until I got home that is.

_The moment I walked through the door, Uncle Jasper was in front of me. "I'd be careful, if I were you," he said and gave me an apologetic smile. "He's not too happy at the moment."_

_"Thanks, Uncle Jasper." I let my head fall and walked up to mom and Papa's room. I knocked on the door, and waited for him to bark, "Come in!" I opened to door and was getting ready to meet my maker._

_I walked into the room, and Papa looked angrier than I had ever seen him. His face was contorted, and looked like what Uncle Embry said they looked like when they hunted. I was terrified._

_"Mutt, what did you think you were accomplishing by punching that boy?"_

_"I think I was standing up for myself and not letting anyone walk all over me." I waited for him to kill me. Then his voice went back to normal._

_"Mutt? What did he do?"_

_"He called me a bimbo." My voice started to crack. Then, he pulled me into a hug and told me he was proud of me._

_Hopefully,_ it would be like last time.

"Mutt, do you care to tell me what you were doing with that boy?"

It wouldn't be like last time at all.

**Dum-duh dummmm! I wonder what Edward's going to do...**


	4. Going Too Far

_**Author's Note: Ok, thank you to all those that review! And to those that don't...grrrr. Again, thank you to Hawk-EVB for correcting my grammar and all that good stuff & being my beta! **_

**EPOV**

_"Mutt, do you care to tell me what you were doing with that boy?"_

Needless to say, I wasn't happy whatsoever. You try to teach your children good values, and this is what happens. You catch your lovely child on a couch doing things that people in my time wouldn't even think about.

In my time I wouldn't have even been allowed to hold my love's hand! And now they don't have a problem doing _that_. Could you imagine what would have happened if my parents had caught me doing something like that? I'll tell you what would have happened: a messy and fast marriage just incase you did more than what I could see Mutt doing and the young lady ended up pregnant.

I started to pace while I waited for her to answer.

"If you didn't like what you saw, don't watch next time." Mutt smirked, crossed her arms and glared at me. The glare wasn't much compared to mine, so I ignored it.

Then Bella popped her head out from behind the living room door. "What's going on, Edward?" She wrapped her arm around my waist and faced Mutt. I gave her a quick squeeze and hoped that she was on my side for once.

"Well, Mutt here decided that making out on the living room couch is ok." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye to see her reaction.

Instead of taking my side and grounding her, like a good mother should have, she giggled. She slapped my chest playfully and smiled at Mutt. Then she asked the worst question I had ever heard a mother ask her daughter---"Was he any good?"

I slapped my forehead.

Mutt whined, "Mo-om!" Then she ran outside in embarrassment. I heard the car start.

Bella chuckled at her daughter and turned to me. She wrapped both arms around my waist this time.

"See what you can do if you know what bothers her?"

I bent down and breathed in her ear, "Completely evil. You do realize that I'm not done with her yet, correct?"

She shivered and answered, "I figured as much." I gave her a quick kiss and pulled her arms off of me.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have plans with Emmett."

"And these plans are...?"

"Bar window shopping." I smiled at her and ran upstairs. "Love you!"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, that child's going to hate you one day!"

I smiled at her and replied, "At least I'll know she isn't going places in the middle of the night to get herself pregnant!" Then I went to hunt down Emmett.

_**(Author's Note: DPOV)**_

I was bright red as I drove away from the house. They were going to pay, I wasn't sure how yet, but they were going to pay. It was too late to go visit Zane, so I headed over to Aunt Emily's house. I was sure that Daniel would be able to do something with me. Aunt Emily never minded.

When I pulled up in Grandpa Carlisle's car, I noticed that another car was in the driveway. Claire must be home from college. I would know that piece of trash from anywhere. She drove the same car that mom drove when she was in high school. Mom and Daddy sold it to her parent's back when daddy bought her a newer car. I got out of the car and walked up to Aunt Emily's door. I knocked and Daniel opened the door.

"Vampire Girl! I was wondering when you'd come to visit us!" He led me into the living room where Aunt Emily and Claire were sitting. As soon as Aunt Emily saw me, she got up and pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's go great to see you Des. I missed you so much!" She smiled at me and made me sit down. Aunt Emily hadn't aged that much in the last ten years. She still looked the same and everything.

"It's nice to see you again, Claire," I muttered. We hadn't always gotten along. I saw her as an unneeded leg in the pack because I didn't like the idea of her with my uncle. She saw me as a thorn in her side.

"Likewise, I'm sure." I talked to them for about an hour and then I turned to Daniel.

"How do you feel about going for a run with me?"

He looked his mother and she nodded. "Not too late, k?"

"Right, mom."

We walked out into the darkness and I asked him," Do you mind using the car? Grandpa'll be mad if I leave it on your property."

"No prob." He opened the door for me and went to get in. It took a half hour, but we were finally at the forest daddy always took me to when I was little. We got out of the car and we both walked out to different sides of the forest and stripped. Next thing I knew I was beside Daniel in all our wolf glory- mine auburn, and his black. Just like Sam's.

Then we ran.

_**(Author's Note: EPOV)**_

_I can't believe he's doing this to the poor girl._

"Shut up Emmett," I growled as I held my hand out for the screw driver. He handed it to me and I started to put up the bars. Good thing she chose a room where there wasn't a glass wall.

They were nice bars: steel, and shiny. And I knew I never had to worry about a fire because it would never affect any of us. The bars were heavy duty and the warranty said that they'd last a lifetime. A human one of course, not one of ours.

"Just think about it Edward, how would you feel if your parent's would have done that to you?"

"I never gave them a reason too." I smiled at my handy work. I wonder what Mutt'll think of them...

"True, but she's just a teenager. You would be able to hear her sneak out anyway."

"I'd just feel better if there were bars," I snapped. He held his hands up in defeat.

"Ok, ok. What ever you say."

"That's right." I brushed my hands together and backed away. "Emmett? Give them a werewolf-strength tug and see if they'd come off, wouldn't you?"

He smiled at me. "With pleasure." He gave them a good tug and they wouldn't budge.

Then I heard the front door open and Mutt say, "Hello? Is anyone home?" We both ran to our own room and waited for all Hell to break loose. Sure enough, when she went into her room I heard a growl.

_**Author's Note: Whatcha think? Please review. If you don't I'll sick Desiree on you! **_


	5. My Evil Monster

_**Author's Note: Ok, so the reviews are ok, but I believe they can be better. I've made a decision: I'll post a chapter for every 11 reviews I get. I think it's reasonable. Enough people read it.**_

_**But on a positive note, I'd like to thank Hawk-EVB for betaing for me!**_

_**Oh, and the italicized words are thoughts!**_

_"So, what's bothering you, Des?_" Daniel interrupted my musing when he decided he wanted to ask questions instead of keeping the comfortable silence we had gotten so used to. I didn't want to talk, but he was persistent.

_"My family."_ I was determined to give him the shortest answers I could give him.

_"What are they doing this time? You seem pretty upset. Well, at least you're not as upset as when you killed Galen, Embry's snake."_ He chucked at the memory.

_"It's nothing like that. I just miss the days before Papa sometimes. You know, with Daddy. But then, I think about all the things he's done for me, and being my father when he didn't have to be. I don't know which is worse: having Daddy without Papa, or having Papa without Daddy."_ I howled as we reached the clearing of the forest and saw the moon.

_"Hate to break it to you cuz, but I don't think you really have a choice." _

_"I know, but sometimes it's fun to think about the could-have-beens."_ I scratched behind my ear.

_"Save those for another day. At least your mother remarried. Mine's been miserable and hasn't even thought about even __**dating**__."_ He stopped and waited for me.

_"True,"_ I agreed.

As if Daniel could tell I was done with the topic, he changed it. _"What do you have planned for your birthday?"_

_"Me and Zane are going someplace. Not sure where yet, though."_

_"After you're done with your human, the pack has to tell you something, ok?"_ He wrinkled his big, wet nose.

_"Sure, sure."_

_"Des, let's go home."_

_"Fine." _We went opposite ways and changed into our clothes. He had it so much easier considering he didn't have to wear a shirt.

After I dropped him off, I headed home. Maybe Grandma Esme figured out that she could bake other things besides cookies. It was a long shot, but I had my hopes. I ran up to the house, because as to be expected, it was raining.

I opened the door and called, "Is anyone here?" No one answered so I ran up to my room and opened the door.

The lights were off, but I could smell something different. Uncle Emmett and Papa had been in my room. And so had Avian, the cat Papa bought for me right before he married mom. There was also something metallic in my room now. I picked up Avian and turned on the lights. What I saw shocked me. I let out a growl, but controlled myself so that I wouldn't go hunt down some family members in wolf form.

On my windows, were bars. I walked up to them and tried to rip them off the walls, but they were on there too tight. I heard Papa chuckle behind me. I turned toward him, glared at him, and went into a crouched position.

He just chuckled at me as he walked up to me and ruffled my hair. I tried to slap his hand away, but he was just too quick. Damn him.

"What the hell are those?" I pointed at the bars.

"Those, dear one, are the best form of birth control that I could think of." He walked over to them. "I didn't see the point in, what do you call it?" He waved his hand in the hair as of demonstrating something. "The pill?"

"This is," I struggled for a word. "...sick."

"I know, but in a few years you'll thank me. I don't need to ask Alice about that. She wouldn't have been able to see it anyway." He chuckled at my wide open mouth.

"Can you please leave? I have school tomorrow."

"Of course." He walked up to me and kissed the top of my head. "Sweet dreams, Mutt."

I was still mad at him, but I let him kiss my head. I'll let him win this one. He may have won the battle, but he will **not** win the war. He left the room and I looked at Avian. "You know, you could have stopped him, if you wanted to."

Avian cocked her head and said, "Meow."

"My evil monster." I pulled her close to my chest said to her, "What do you think we should do about him, huh?"

Again, Avian said, "Meow."

"What did you say? Shove a clove of garlic down his throat?" I knew he would hear us, and waited for his reply.

"I heard that!" Papa shouted.

"GOOD NIGHT! _Bloodsucker._

"I heard that too!"

"Let's just go to bed, ok?" I looked Avian in the eye, and again she meowed. "Some use you are."

She just purred. In no time I was asleep and dreaming about Zane.

_**Saturday, October 13, Desiree's Birthday**_

For once I let Aunt Alice help me get ready. I would have asked mom, but she didn't enjoy that kind of stuff, so I didn't ask her. I wish she would be interested in me for once.

"Oohhhhh! You should wear the black dress! You can wear it anywhere and it looks so lovely on you!" Aunt Alice was jumping up and down.

I had about as much fashion sense as my mother, so I just answered, "If you say so..." But she just continued talking as if I didn't say anything.

"OH! And those black shoes! I love that you aren't as clumsy as your mother was! Back when she was 17, she couldn't walk in heels, so I had to settle. But with you I don't!" She was holding up a pair of heels that looked almost like the one's mom wore when she worked at that diner years ago. The heels were at least three or four inches, and were very expensive. Not that mom's were.

She piled my hair into a hair style that was very popular in the 1890's, but it looked very pretty. My make up looked great too.

When I was done--or Aunt Alice was---I walked down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, there was Papa, polishing his gun.

I groaned. "Papa, what are you doing with that?"

"Well, it's been awhile, and I decided that the gun needed a good cleaning. When's Jane showing up?" I knew he was getting the name wrong on purpose.

"_Zane_ is getting here in about 5 minutes."

"Good. Take a seat." He gestured to the seat to the right of him.

Then the doorbell rang. Papa yelled "Come in!"

I forced a smile and faced Zane. "You remember my sister's boyfriend, don't you?"

"Yes. It's nice to see you again, Edward." He reached for his hand to shake, but Papa had other plans.

"Take a seat. We need to have a talk before you guys go to your orgy." Papa continued to clean his gun.

_**If I do say so myself, I have to say I like this chapter the best!**_


	6. If You Say So

_**Author's Note: First thing, I am SO sorry it took so long. I have band and it makes it hard to update! But it's over so I should be able to update more now!**_

_**Oh, and thank you Hawk-EVB for betaing for me!**_

_**Anyway, back to the story...**_

_Then the doorbell rang. Papa yelled "Come in!"_

_I forced a smile and faced Zane. "You remember my sister's boyfriend, don't you?"_

_"Yes. It's nice to see you again, Edward." He reached for his hand to shake, but Papa had other plans._

_"Take a seat. We need to have a talk before you guys go to your orgy." Papa continued to clean his gun._

I sighed. He had never taken the idea of me dating very well, but sometimes he goes too far. The gun was completely unnecessary.

But Zane was taking it very well, considering what could have happened. Sure he was scared, but he did a very good job hiding his nervousness. The last boy hadn't done so well.

His name was Julian, and he was one of the nicest boys I have ever dated. He held the door open for me and everything! But he wasn't good enough for me. At least, Papa thought so. It started the same way my night has been going so far...

_"Take a seat, Julian. Let's talk and get to know each other a little bit better. You know I am very close to Desiree, here, and I just want what's best for her. What do you want, I wonder?" Papa raised an eyebrow. Julian had started to sweat. He hadn't met Papa before the date because we left before he got back from one of his 'trips'. Julian had also started to stutter a little bit._

_"N-noth-thing, sir."_

_"Really?" Papa asked him like he didn't believe him. "If that's the case, you don't have to go out with her again." Papa got up and opened the door for him. Julian ran away from the house like he was a cat and Papa was the big dog that no cat was brave enough to go near._

_After he left I grabbed a big chunk of my hair and tried to pull it out. Before I could though, Papa was there and stopped me by putting his hand on top of mine. He gave me his fatherly smile and said, "He wasn't good enough for you."_

_"That's what you always say."_

_"And I'll continue to say it." I just sighed. _

_Julian had never been able to talk to me the same way ever again._

And it happened, over and over and _over_ again! After Julian, there was Steve, then Jordan, Zeke, William, and finally Zane.

Papa got to the part where he started to ask personal questions. This was the part that normally scared them off.

"Why do you want to go out with Desiree, I wonder?"

"I'm just taking her out for her birthday..." Zane looked confused.

"So you say..."

It went on like that until I stood up and grabbed Zane's arm. "Well, we'll be back later, so don't wait up!" I pulled Zane towards the door. Before Papa could answer, though, Zane and I were out the door and heading towards his car.

After we got in, Zane said, "Man, he acts just like your father. It was kind of creepy."

"He has a tendency to do that from time to time." I blushed a little bit.

"But seriously, the only time I ever see that is when I go and pick up a girl and her father, or brother, is home. Never a sister's boyfriend though. We usually got along great." Zane sounded really confused.

I ducked my head a little bit when he said 'when I go and pick up a girl' like it was a normal thing. And it was. He always had some form of girl all over him at some point. It didn't matter what the girl was like, or looked like, either. I guess he just loved his women so much he wasn't picky.

But lately it hadn't been like that. At least, not when I was around.

"Ree?" He said, knocking me out of my musing.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" He tilted his head a little bit.

"Fine. Couldn't be better." I turned my head so he couldn't see my eyes. Why couldn't I be one of those girls?

It's not that I really wanted to, it's just that it would be nice if he saw more out of me that a friend. But we've already had this discussion, haven't we?

He sighed, "No, your not." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kept one hand on the wheel. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, seriously." I wiped a tear away from my face.

He kept his arm around me and said, "If you say so." There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence while we waited for the other to speak.

"Zane? What do you think of me?" I looked up at him.

"You're my best friend, why?"

"Nothing." He let it slide, but I could hear the gears turning in his brain.

The ride to wherever he was taking me was a long one.

He took me to a beach. Not the LA Push beach, but another one. I wasn't quite sure which one though.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you," he said as he opened my door for me. He grabbed my hand, at started to pull me toward the water.

"Just so you know, I ain't skinny dipping."

"I wasn't planning on asking you." He pulled me down into the sand just a few feet away from the water. I crossed my legs. Of all the things for Aunt Alice to pick out for me to wear, it had to be the least best thing for me to wear.

"Ree, if you need to change, you left a set of clean clothes in my car from the time you stayed with mom a few weeks ago. I can wait while you change."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" I ran towards the car. Inside were my favorite jeans and a shirt that was the color of Zane's eyes. I pulled them on as fast as I could.

He was still waiting for me, just like he said I would. I plopped down on the sand, just a few feet away from him. He smiled at me as he looked me up and down. Memo to self: He seemed to like me less dressed up than more. That's always good to know.

"So, what do you have planned?"

He grinned at me and replied, "We have about an hour until the movie starts, so I figured we'd hang out here for awhile."

"Awesome. So what are we going to do?"

"Just hang. And maybe talk a little bit." But he didn't say anything. For at least 5 minutes. Then I had an idea.

I threw sand at him, and just as planned, he started to chase me. Another good thing about being werewolf is that we run _fast_. Of course I didn't run as fast as I could have, but I still ran fast enough that when he caught me he was breathing heavily.

I licked the sweat off of his nose and laughed at him. He caught his breath and I smiled on the inside. Obviously I wasn't as undesirable as he led me to believe. The idea gave me goose bumps.

Then he kissed me. It wasn't anything like our first kiss when I was 6 or 7 and he was 7 or 8, believe me. And it wasn't like the one we shared when I saw Papa spying on me. Like the first one, it was sweet and wouldn't go anywhere. But like the second one, there was passion.

But I stopped it, just incase it _did_ go too far. You never know with him. From what I've been told, anyway. But believe me, neither of us wanted it to end.

Zane looked at his watch. "Crap, we need to go!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car. He got my door for me, and then we were on our way. The whole ride there though, he held my hand.

The movie, as I had guessed was full of gore and guts, just like the one we watched a few weeks ago. I hid behind his shoulder the whole time. He didn't seem to mind though. I guess we both won.

We finally got to the part of the date that either makes it or breaks it---the part where he would either walk me to the door, or leave me and drive away.

But there was still the chance that he would wait until I got to the door. As I said, it makes the date, or breaks it.

_So far, so good._ He got out of the car and headed to open my door. I let him take my hand, and we started for my door.

The moment I had been waiting for was slowly coming. We got to the door, and we turned to face each other.

Slowly, he leaned toward me, and...

**You'll find out next chapter!**

_**Author's Note: Evil, I know, but it makes it so much fun! So, tell me what you think! You know you want to review...Anyone who does gets a hug from Zane! Oh, and if you're a boy, you can get a hug from Des, if you want too...**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	7. The Talk'

_**Author's Note: Ok, so not that many people reviewed. I'm not happy about it, but it's over and done with. Anyways, being the nice person that I am, I decided to add another chapter, even if I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted. If I get at least 12, though, the next chapter will be a double, and I could possibly have it done tomarrow. If I get the reviews, anyway.**_

_**Thank you Hawk-EVB for betaing for me.**_

_**Now, back to the story. It's in Edward's POV...**_

It seemed like lately that Jasper's been using his power on me more and more as the years pass. Before, he'd only use it on me every once in a while when I had it stuck in my head to do something completely stupid. But ever since Mutt had turned 13, that's when all Hell broke loose. Everything was about boys, boys, and guessed it. BOYS. How I had come to curse that word.

What happened to Patience? A girl being shy(Or at least pretending) when a boy would come over, and he wanted to hold her hand?

What happened to a boy being afraid to touch a girl, because he wanted to keep his honor? What happened to decency? Respect? A girl who wanted to keep her virginity until marriage? She's worse than her mother had been.

And now, she was in a car with a hormone driven _boy_. The only thing keeping me from wondering what they were doing and finding them was the fact that Jasper was trying to keep me calm. Trying being the operative word, here. Imagine what he could be doing with his hands...

"Stop that," Jasper scolded.

"Stop what?"

"Thinking like that, your emotions are starting to sicken me." Jasper made a gagging noise.

"Jasper, I think we are going to need stronger bars. I saw the was she looked at him. It was like the way her mother looked at me. Nothing will keep her away from him." I sat down and put my head in my hands. I groaned, and Jasper sat down beside me. He put a hand on my shoulder, and tried to calm me down again. I was thankful for it that time.

"There's nothing to worry about. You're just feeling like this because you're her father. It's natural for you to feel this way. I've felt the feelings of many fathers, and they feel the same way do do right now.

"As for Des, she's smarter than her mother, and you know as well as I do that she would never make the mistakes she has."

Then I heard stomping.

I chuckled. "Jasper, I think you should run. Hurricane Bella is on her way."

Before Jasper could run, Bella was there. "Do tell, Jasper, what mistakes _have _I made?" Bella looked ready to kill. Her hands were on her hips and she looked like a predator ready to kill her prey. Jasper being the prey, I might add.

"I was just saying, unlike you, Des wasn't trying to have sex when she was 17." Jasper was in for a rude awakening.

Dumb Ass.

"That isn't any of your concern." Bella was starting to shake.

"No, of course not. I was just trying to calm you husband down." Jasper now tried to calm Bella down instead of me.

"If that's the case, I have some ideas of my own. You can leave now, Jasper." Bella sat down on my lap.

He left, and we were alone.

"Now, what's this I hear about you not being calm?" Bella started to unbutton my shirt slowly.

"She's out there alone. Who knows what she could be doing!" Bella was kissing my neck at this point.

"I'm sure she's not doing anything I wouldn't have done when I was her age." I pulled her close to me and kissed her. Deeply. Over ten years ago, I could never have been able to do this. I smiled into the kiss as I pulled her shirt off.

"Thanks to me, at least. If you would have had it your way, we would have. And that's what worries me. I know she won't say no. And Jane wouldn't even come close to saying know, even if it killed him." I put my forhead against hers and sighed.

"Don't worry about it. She'll be fine. And I think it's Zane."

I smiled at her, and started to kiss her again. I pulled away long enough to say, "So?"

Bella slapped my chest playfully.

_**(Author's Note: Emmett POV)**_

"Rose? Do you think she should be home by now?"

Rosalie smiled at me. "She's fine. She's coming up the road right now." She took my hand.

"Ok," I heard ruckus upstairs. "It looks like we're going to have to be the welcoming commety. Her parents are 'in the middle of something' right now."

They pulled up to the drive way. This should prove to be interesting...

AS we started to walk to the door, we heard two sets of feet walking up to the porch. Uh oh. Obviously the date went well. I walked up to the door to yank it open and saw the boy start to lean toward her.

_**(Author's Note: DPOV)**_

_The moment I had been waiting for was slowly coming. We got to the door, and we turned to face each other. _

_Slowly, he leaned toward me, and... _

Uncle Emmett opened the door. At least this couldn't have been any worse than if Papa opened it. Wrong.

"What do you think you are doing?" Uncle Emmett asked Zane.

"Nothing, sir." Zane's voice had gotten pretty high at that point.

For those of you that don't know, Uncle Emmett is a very big man. But, not only was he big, he was muscular. There was no trace of fat on his body, now, or even when he was human. He is the very essence of a stone. Uncle Emmett is also a very scary looking man when he tried to be. Normally, though, he was a teddy bear.

"I'm just kidding with you! Come in! We need to have a talk." Then his face went serious again. _Please don't do what you did last time! _I said in my head over and over again. We sat down, while I continued my praying. "Now, I do have a serious question for you: Did you use protection?"

_And in Forks, they say, Zane's face turned 3 shades of red that day._

"For w," Zane coughed. "What sir?"

"Why, sex! My dear boy! The last thing we need is for my dear niece to get pregnant. I'm cool, I'm hip, I'm down, I'm on the down low!" As he said this, Uncle Emmett was doing the hand thing old people thing is cool, but just makes them look older than they are. My eyes narrowed. I knew Uncle Emmett was actually cool, he was just acting old.

"There was no s-sex, sir."

"Oh. I get it. Your parents never taught you what sex was, did they, son?" Before Zane could answer, Uncle Emmett started to explain to him what it was.

"Now, you see, when a man and a woman love each other, and decide that they want to take their relationship to a new level, they start to show how much my touching each other," Uncle Emmett said with a smile the size of Washington on his face.

"Then, they can just touch each other with their hands. But if they really love each other, the man will"...

I don't think I need to tell you anymore, do I?

Anyways, after he left, I turned to my once favorite uncle.

"Why did you do that?" I growled. Wolf type, not human.

"It was that, or tell your father. Which would you prefer?" Uncle Emmett batted his eyelashes.

"Tell Papa that I'm going down to La Push, ok? There's a meeting that I have to go to." I slammed the door and pulled out my keys. I got into the car and started it up. I started to cry.

Another name to add to the list of boys that don't want anymore to do with me anymore.

_**Author's Note: What did you think? You know you want to review, or Emmett will come over to your house and give YOU 'The Sex Talk'. :D**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	8. The Meeting

_**Author's Note: Review! Thank you Hawk-EVB for betaing. After this chapter, I won't post again until I get 12 or more reviews.**_

I pulled up to the spot where all the meetings take place---La Push Beach. The whole way I cried over what my family had done to me.

There were stories that my uncles and father had told me about an imprinting that didn't go the way it should haveâ€¦

_I was around 5 or so, just before daddy died. I was sitting on his lap as Uncle Sam told us the story that they always told at the meetings now. His voice was very deep and welcoming and made you want to hear rest of the story._

_"There was a boy," Uncle Sam told us. "Around 17 that imprinted on a girl that was the prettiest girl in the world, even before the imprinting. And he just so happened to be one of the biggest losers in his grade. (That probably didn't help him out much!)_

_"Needless to say, the girl didn't want anything to do with him. She was popular, so why should she want a boyfriend that wasn't good enough to lick her shoes? Sure, he tried to do everything in his power to make her want him-- he looked at her longingly, promised her the world and more, even gave her all he had to offer."_

_He paused enough to say, "Listen up, Des, this is the important part." Then he finished his line of thought._

_"Obviously, it wasn't enough, though. Slowly, he stopped eating. He didn't care for anything anymore. Or anyone for that matter. Meanwhile, she was living it up. Everything was great for her. She quit school, like she was supposed to do at her age so she could start a family, and got pregnant with the richest man in the town's baby, just like she wanted. They had their little ugly baby that was said to make a bull dog's face look cute and cheerful._

_"Then he started to beat her. She said it was because he loved her, and he was stressed out. It was the least she could do--letting him beat up on her. And then, he killed her._

_"The boy by this time was skin and bones. He only ate enough to get by. Slowly he died of some disease that you get when you don't eat. They say it was anorexia._

_"This story has a moral: ˜Don't give up on your mate, even if they don't want you. As long as you have hope that they will want you, you won't get sick.'"_

_Then Uncle Sam said, "Just keep trying. He gave up, and he lost."_

_"Daddy? Why didn't she want him?" I said as I looked up at him._

_Daddy looked down at me and smiled. It was a sad smile, not a happy one. "She thought she could do better. Every once in awhile, there is a mate that doesn't want her wolf and the wolf dies."_

_"That won't be me, will it?" My eyes started to water._

_"Of course not! Who in there right mind would do that to you?" He looked shocked at the idea of it._

_"Love you, daddy." I said as I started to fall asleep in his lap._

_"Love you too, Pup," I heard him say just as I fell asleep._

_The next day, daddy died._

I put on a fake smile as I walked up to the fire. Everybody was around it, even Grandpa Swan, who had married Sue Clearwater about 7 years ago. She's Grandma Swan now.

Grandpa Swan knew about the wolves, and the vampires now, too. But he didn't mind that his child and grandchild weren't completely human, even though Grandma Swan was still working on accepting Mom.

Everybody was in their respective spots that they were normally at, except for Uncle Embry. For some strange reason he was sitting just to the right of where he belonged. _I wonder why._ I stood there until he looked up at me.

"Sit down, Desiree, the seat doesn't bite...hard. Those splinters kill you though." He chuckled at his own joke.

I smiled at him and sat down next to him. For some strange reason though, I felt uneasy about sitting there. No one else seemed to mind. Everybody was talking to everybody else. I looked around the fire and I was shocked at who I saw: Claire.

I growled at Uncle Embry. He turned to me. "What is she doing here?"

"Quil invited her." He put a hand on me to stop me from punching her as we spoke. "Don't worry about her."

"Fine," I snarled.

The meeting started, just as it normally did. Uncle Embry told us the story of how we became what we are. Then the one about the sick boy, and then he talked about assorted news the pack had.

"I got a new snake, and maybe this time Desiree won't kill him," Uncle Embry said. "Her name is Shaw-naynay."

"I was mad, what do you expect?" I mumbled. Daniel put his arm around me.

"Calm down, Cuz. I think he was only joking," He laughed when I nipped at him.

"Me and Claire are going to be married!" Quil told us as he pulled her to his chest.

Everybody started to clap and smile at the wonderful news- except me.

Then Claire just made me even angrier. "Isn't this great, Dessy? You can call me AUNT Claire now!" She batted her eyelashes at me.

"Fuck no!"

Everybody gasped.

Claire started on her crocodile tears. I ignored her.

Everybody gasped at me.

Then Uncle Embry interrupted before anything could start. "Now, I had a reason why I chose to call on all of you. As you all know, today is Desiree's birthday. Today marks a major turning point in our future. For years, I have watched her grow up from a little girl that liked beating up little boys, into a young woman who will one day make us more proud than we could have ever hoped for---"

Daniel interupted him. "How come I didn't get a speech like this?"

Uncle Embry glared at him. "I was getting there!" He sounded indignant. "Anyways, tonight Desiree turned 17 about 2 hours ago. Now I can tell her what what I couldn't before."

"You're not proposing are you? Because that would be wrong..."

"Of course not!" Uncle Embry laughed. "Desiree, you are now of age. This pack is yours now. You are the Alpha Wolf now."

Then he yelled at the rest of them, "Kneel before your leader!"

And everybody went down on one knee. Even that bitch Claire. I smiled real big, and the first thing I thought was: _Hmm? I wonder what I'll make them call me... _

_**Author's Note: REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	9. Her Father's Daughter

_**Author's Note: Ok, so here's the next chapter! Oh, and I started a new story called I Don't Love You, if you have free time, check it out! Oh, and thank you Hawk-EVB for betaing! **_

_**Oh, and I'm not going to say sorry for not updating for so long, because it took that long to get my reviews!**_

_Then he yelled at the rest of them, "Kneel before your leader!"_

_And everybody went down on one knee. Even that bitch Claire. I smiled real big, and the first thing I thought was: _

_**Hmm? I wonder what I'll make them call me... **_

At the moment, I'm leaning towards 'Czar', but then again, I'm not Russian. Maybe 'Fuehrer. No, I didn't think that would go over very well. Maybe 'Noble Leader'. No. 'Empress'? No, I don't have that much power...yet. 'Dictator'? No, they wouldn't like that. 'Queen'? Nah, that sounds hoity-toity. Oh, I've got it!

"As my first decree, you all shall have to call me 'The Sultana'. Everyone." I looked at Claire while I said it.

I heard mumbling from Daniel and some of the other boys our age.

"What was that? You want to do 50 pushup? Well if you want to..." I glared at them when their jaws dropped. It took a few mumbles and grumbles, but they did their pushups.

"Second, all the girls must get their hair done the same as mine, so that we can look more like a family. Color matters. The way it was when Sam first took charge. The boys can keep their hair, if they wish." As I said this, Claire started to protest. I interrupted her. "If you don't, you must leave the pack. For good. That includes you, Claire."

Claire's hair was _way_ past her butt, and had never had hair dye on it. _My_ hair, on the other hand, was just short of the mid of my back, and had red, indigo, white blond, and purple colored highlights. I was imagining her hair the same way. Very few people can pull off that look. Me and the other girls, besides Claire, happened to be a few of them.

Oh boy, was she going to look like crap!

She started crying, and Uncle Quil just looked at me.

All the other girls looked happy for the chance to dye their hair. Their parents didn't believe it, but if I said I they had to, I overruled them.

"And for my boys in the pack, I think it's time we made you guys look cool. All the members older than 20, though, don't have to, if they wish. I'm thinking leather...any objections?" As suspected, there were none. "Piercings?" Again, no objections. "And I'd like you guys to grow your hair out, if you don't mind."

Daniel smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Well, if you'd be so kind, I think it's time for me to go home. Have to have my beauty sleep, you know...There will be another meeting on the new moon- which is in a week. There will be one every week from now on, ok?"

No body answered me.

_**"Ok?"**_

They finally answered me. "OK!" They all shouted.

I went home.

_**(Author's Note: Embry's POV)**_

"Edward was right, you know."

I looked behind me, and there stood Quil.

"And what was he right about?" I said as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Power is not a good thing for her. Already the power is going to her head. Was I the only one who heard what she wants the girls to do? Claire is distraught." He looked indignant.

"Claire can kiss my ass, my brother. She doesn't need to be here. This is pack matters, and until she has your ring on her finger, she isn't in the pack." I looked at his face, and he was getting angry. "I don't mean any harm, but since you have been together, you haven't been the same."

"I'm in love. I can't help it."

"I'm just saying, I'm not going to override Desiree just because your girlfriend is afraid of a pair of scissors." I brushed my hair out of my face. I grew my hair out back to the way it was right after Jacob died to remember him by. No one else did though.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Don't you think all this power is bad for her though?"

"She just found out. Of course she's going to take advantage of it for awhile. She's a teenager. The most power she's had so far in her life is picking out which clothes she's going to wear each day. She'll grow out of it soon enough. Then we'll have a leader so strong and up to date with what is going on, we'll be unstoppable. She'll be remembered for years as the best leader we've ever had.

"She is her father's daughter, after all."

_**(Author's Note: Edward's POV)**_

I was on the couch watching TV with Jasper as I waited for Mutt to get home. I was curious as to how her date went and if I would have to move so that he would stay away from her. And I would, if I needed to.

Then I heard her thoughts.

_Things to do: _

_Kill Uncle Emmett._

YES! The date went badly.

_Think of a better title- 'The Sultana' sounds kind of gay._

Oh God. She found out.

I knew that we should have moved to Volterra like I had planned when they told us that. But, _nooo_, Bella wanted Mutt to grow up as if we weren't what we are. **HA!**

_Call Zane- maybe he still wants to be my friend. And,_

_Get that kiss that he owes me._

No, no, no, and _**NO**_. Not gonna happen.

_**Author's Note: What do you think? I want 13 reviews and you get a new chapter!**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**Adrian**_


	10. Secrets

_**Author's Note: Thank you to those that review. Here's a chapter dedicated to all that review:**_

_**brylea-heaven; zippylongstocking; Wanting Edward; edwardsheroin; gemma smells like apple cake; xMyxTopazxRosex; this-is-such-a-drag; Meresi; Kim; Twilightexpert101; jkp; RosalieHale123; miss wannabe; vtcullen; Alexa Daley**_

_**And the fabulous Hawk-EVB for betaing, and reviewing!**_

_**Back to the story...**_

_**Zane's POV**_

I can't believe this is happening to me. Anyone else would be fine, but why me? What did I do wrong, God? What did I do?

I was in the doctor's office talking to Dr. Cullen--Desiree's grandpa. He just told me the worst news a boy my age could ever hear.

I was going to die.

"I'd say you have around 10 months before the cancer eats everything." Dr. Cullen looked like he wanted to hug me and tell me everything was going to be ok, but we both knew it wouldn't. "We could do Chemo, but I haven't seen anything like this before, and we might be doing more bad then good. The Chemo would probably shorten your life by about six months."

The cancer was wrapped around the back of my brain and beginning to spin around my spine.

Then he broke out of his doctor appearance and asked me, "How do you plan on telling your family?"

We both knew it wasn't my family we were talking about. It was Desiree.

"I don't, at least not until I'm closer to the date. I don't want her to worry about me. She has her own problems. I don't need her worrying about me, too." I wiped a tear from my face as I said it.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. She'd want to know." Dr. Cullen ran a hand through his hair and put his other hand on my shoulder.

"Well, she doesn't need to worry about it," Then I thought about it. "I'll tell her if it gets worse."

"If you think that's best."

"I do." Then I added. "Please don't tell her." My voice sounded desperate as I asked him.

"I promise I won't. It's your news to tell her."

I knew I should have went to another doctor.

_**(Author's Note: Carlisle 's POV)**_

That poor boy.

What would the family think if I added him to our coven?

Desiree would be heart broken if he died.

But which would be worse for her? Him dieing? Or him becoming one of us?

_**(Author's Note: Desiree's POV)**_

Well, we all look fabulous, if I do say so myself. Except for Claire of course. She looks like a cat threw up on her head. Mission accomplished.

The girls were ecstatic, and the boys were hot- except for Daniel. He was too close to family for me to think about him like that.

But those other boys...!

The only boy hotter than them was Zane.

Zane. With his white-blond hair, blue-grey eyes, pale skin, muscular body that was perfect in every way, the way he could kiss...

Ok, I think I just gave you guys _way _too much info. Sorry!

I was daydreaming about him when Grandpa walked through the door. I ran up to hug him, but something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Grandpa? What happened?" I hugged him anyway.

"Nothing, Little One; nothing that you need to worry about, anyway. A man died while in surgery today. He was only 21." He patted my head and walked away, probably to go look for Grandma.

He was lying to me.

I grabbed his arm. "What really happened?" I was getting worried at that moment.

"As I said, 'nothing, Little One'. You'll find out when you're ready." Then he muttered. (It was supposed to be soft enough that I couldn't hear him, but I did.) "Or at least, when he is."

What Happened?

But I didn't push it out of him, like I wanted to do, so badly.

What's going on here? And what is it that Grandpa doesn't want me to know?

_**(Author's Note: Edward's POV)**_

_That's too young to die._

I sat up as soon as I heard that. Not Mutt. No.

_He's such a nice boy._

Ok, not Mutt. But who?

_Desiree's going to be heart broken if Zane decides to tell her._

Zane? No, nothing's going to happen to him. He's tough as nails. He'll be fine.

But what if he isn't? I'd hate to see how Mutt would handle that. I remember a time when he was such a sweet little boy, and Mutt a proper girl. Not like it is now...

_**Flashback**_

_She was walking in the forest behind our house holding the hand of a little boy not much older than her. He was pale and blond. She was around 8, and he around 9 or so._

_"Zane?"_

_"Hmm?" He started to swing his arms._

_"Will you always be here for me?"_

_"I promise."_

_"Will you catch me if I fall?"_

_"Ree, I'd fall first so you wouldn't hit the ground." He grinned at her._

_"Silly." She slapped his arm in a joking way._

_"I love you Ree."_

_"I love you too."_

_I wanted to kill him at that moment, but I didn't. It was __**kinda **__cute._

Then I remembered another incident. Mutt was around 14, and he was about 15.

_**Flashback**_

_The boy looked almost the same but taller and scrawnier. Mutt did too but had longer hair and looked more girly._

_"You know, I'll never leave you." He kissed her hand, and helped her sit on a branch not too far up in a tree. He sat down beside her. They were in our yard, again._

_"What if I told you what I am?"_

_"No matter what."_

_Mutt rested her head on the boy's shoulders and sighed._

_"You do realize that for me that means forever, right?_

_"Believe me, Edward already gave me that talk._

_She smiled at him. "Good."_

_They just sat there, holding hands._

He wasn't a horrible boy, just a pain sometimes. He always seemed to be here, even when he wasn't wanted. By us, I mean. Mutt always seemed to want him.

It would be weird if he wasn't here. I hadn't noticed before, but I kind of liked it when he was here.

He kind of grew on you.

_**(Author's Note: DPOV)**_

"Grandma, has Grandpa ever lied to you?"

Grandma just sat a plate of cookies in front of me, and replied, "Only when he thinks it's best. He wouldn't if it wasn't important." She got me a glass of milk and said to me, "Now eat up, you're _far _too skinny. Let's get some meat on those bones!"

"If you say so..." I picked up a cookie and took a bite.

Just like a Grandma to shove a cookie down your throat, isn't it?

_**Author's Note: What do you think? Come on, you know you love it. Even if it is kinda sad...Please review.**_

_**A moment of silence for Zane, please.**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	11. Voting

_**Author's Note: OK, so I've made a decision. From now on, at the bottom of every chapter I will put down the names of those that reviewed, ok?**_

_**Thank you for Betaing, once again, Hawk-EVB!**_

_**Esme's POV**_

"What is going on, Carlisle ?" I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Something's wrong. I know it."

He sighed, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "I'll tell you when she's not in the house. I promised I wouldn't tell her."

"When do you plan on telling us? Because, more than likely, Edward already knows."

"I do."

Edward walked into the room and leaned against the wall on one shoulder. "When are you going to tell the others, Carlisle ?"

He thought about it and asked, "When is Des's next meeting?"

I answered for Edward, "Tomorrow. She leaves at around 4. She has to talk to someone so she's going early."

"That's when I will tell all of you, alright?"

Edward and I replied with an "alright" at the same time.

_**DPOV, The Next Day**_

Something was going on as I was leaving. I know it. Everybody watched me as I put on my shoes and grabbed my coat. And I couldn't help but notice that mom seemed kind of pushy, at least, more pushy than normal.

But I headed out the door at four o'clock, just like I promised my uncles.

They had called two days ago and told me that they wanted me there an hour earlier so that they could tell me what I needed to know so that I could lead like I needed to. Naturally, I decided to go. Not that I wasn't doing a fabulous job already. My words, not their's.

Oh, and I have finally chosen my title. I shall be called 'Beautiful Leader'! Snazzy, isn't it? Oh, and they have to refer to me as 'She Who Shines like a Thousand Stars'. Nice, I know!

But on the ride to the beach, I kind of started to get nervous. What happened if I couldn't do a good job? Would they replace me? No. They couldn't. I could kill them if they tried. I wouldn't want to, but you never know.

So many thoughts passed through my head as I drove through the reservation, that I barely noticed when I parked by the lake. I opened up the door, still in my daze, and Uncle Embry popped up right in front of me with his new snake Shaw-naynay.

This snake was _huge_! It was like, 7 feet long, with a circumference of about 10 inches! And he had it wrapped around his neck! He walked up to me and hugged me--at least, as well as he could around the snake.

"Why did you bring that thing?" I pointed to the snake.

"I didn't want to leave her alone. She gets lonely." He ran a hand down that monster's back like it was a kitten. I always thought he was nuts, but he didn't have to prove it to me!

Then Uncle Jared and Uncle Quil walked up to me. Oh, and so did Seth and Leah.

They were the only ones(Including Uncle Embry, of course) who didn't die when Papa, Aro, and Jane went on their killing spree to get me back when Sam sort of kidnapped me.

Jared and Seth were doing some sort of business the day Papa came to get me. Lucky them. If they had been there they probably would have died that day.

Uncle Jared walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek playfully. "How'ya doin', kiddo?"

I rubbed my cheek and replied, "Could be better. I'll have to wash my face for a week, though."

"Didn't your mother tell you to respect your elders?" Uncle Jared asked me teasingly.

"You're not my elder, you're my ancestor!" I grinned up at him.

He gave me a death glare, but kept his arm in place.

I pulled it off of me and hugged the rest of them.

"So, why am I here?"

"Well, you see Des, right after a new Alpha has taken over, the Elders," Uncle Embry broke his train of thought. "It's funny to think that we're the elders now... But anyways, the Elders have to fill the new leader in on what it takes."

"Ok...? But, where is Aunt Emily? Isn't she supposed to be here?"

"Nope, Only those that change form. The others don't need to know about the meeting," Seth told me.

"So, where do we start?"

_**Emmett POV**_

"What's going on here! I want answers, and I want them NOW!" I yelled as soon as Des was out of hearing range and heading towards wherever she goes.

"Let's sit around the table and have a meeting like rational people. Then I'll talk," Carlisle yelled from the dining room.

We all headed for the dining room, with me in the lead. We all sat around the table, Carlisle at the head of the table, then Esme on his right, followed by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, me, Bella, and then Edward on his left.

I leaned forward in my chair, inpatient for why everybody was acting so funny lately. Rose squeezed my knee and whispered to me, "Sit back in your chair, babe. I'm sure you'll be able to hear just as well from here."

I sat back, but not without glaring a little bit. Then she leaned over again, and whispered back to me, "What's the glare for? I'm sure I could think of something to take it off later...?

Then before I could respond, Edward said, "Could you two please stop? If I could, I'd be throwing up by now!"

Rose replied, "Whatever." But she kept her hand on my knee.

"Quiet everyone," Carlisle demanded. The thing about Carlisle is that when he told you to do something, you did it. "I know you all have been wondering what has been going on. Some of you more than othersâ€¦" He gave me a death glare. "And now that the Little One is out of the house, I can finally tell you all."

He paused and took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Zane is dieing."

There was yelling the moment those words left his lips- me being one of the loudest. Then Alice asked, "How?"

"Cancer. That's why I called for this meeting." He looked us all in the eye, and asked us, "How would you feel if I changed him?"

The room suddenly got very silent.

Carlisle continued talking. "I think Bella and Edward should decide- for now, anyway. At least until Zane tells Little One what's going on. What do you think, Bella?"

"If Des wants it, then so do I." Bella looked more hurt than anyone in the room. She had known him for much longer than I and the family had.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"If it would make Mutt happy. Nobody deserves to die so young. I'm all for it." Edward said as he started to draw patterns on Bella's hand.

"Everybody else?"

I responded with a quick "Yes."

Alice said, "Yes."

Jasper, "yes."

Esme, "yes."

Even Rose said, "Yes."

"Then we all agree." Carlisle closed the meeting with, "As soon as Desiree knows, and wants it, he will be changed." Then he grabbed Esme's hand and left the room.

I tried to keep the mood alive and turned to Rose. "And how do you plan to 'take off my glare'?" I raised my eyebrows and smiled at her. She smiled back and dragged me up to our room.

_**Author's Note: Thank you to those that reviewed:**_

_**What a troubled life; SOULJA-BEE; Jadie Bunny; jkp1092; zippylongstocking; gemma smells like apple cake; Miss Wannabe; stupid-unrealiable-vampire; Hyacinth Blue; this-is-such-a-drag; RosalieHale123; xMy.TopazxRosex; bellaswan456; vtcullen; Alexa Daley; Twilightexpert101; and Hawk-EVB!**_

_**Review if you want the next chapter.**_

_**Oh, and while I was going threw Desire and Desiree I, I noticed that I made a mistake in how Zane looks! Sorry! His eyes are deep green, not blue-grey. So if I talk about his eyes again, you know why I changed the color!**_

_**Oh, and if you are interested, I'll probably start some one shots that involve Desiree and Jacob and the rest of the characters, before Jacob died. For those of you that love Jacob as much as I do! The first one should be up before the end of the week! Review if you think you would be interested, because if you guys aren't, I'm not going to bother with it!**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	12. Poor Avian!

_**Author's Note: Sorry its taken so long to update! My week has been hectic, and all kinds of other crap! Here's a double chapter to make up for it!**_

_**DPOV**_

I was laying on my bed, thinking about how the meeting went, and how everybody looked at me funny after I got home. They all looked at me like someone I loved was dieing, and like I was the most pathetic thing they had ever seen. They all had hugged me the moment I walked through the door for goodness sakes!

_I wonder what's going on...They're all hiding something from me. I know it._

I ran a hand down Avian's back as she huddled up beside me and curled into a ball. She started purring, and it relaxed me a little bit. I lifted her up--but not without her whining in protest--and kissed her head.

"You need a bath, baby girl." And she did. I wasn't sure how long it had been since she had a bath, but it had been to long if you ask me.

"Meow." I knew she was telling me, 'I smell fine, thank you very much!'

I put her down, and started on my Pre Calc homework. She curled back into a ball at my side. At least, until she dug one of her nails into my side and I jumped a foot in the air.

"Fine. If you want it that way, you'll get a bath now." Her eyes got huge as I picked her up.

As I opened the door, Uncle Jasper was walking up to me. "Des? What do you want for supper? Your grandmother is in a cooking mood."

_Oh God help me_. When Grandma Esme decided to cook, I was the only one who had to eat it because, A) I was the only one who had to eat, and B) I didn't want to hurt her feelings. It had been so long since she had cooked before I was born, and she was a little rusty, to put it mildly.

"Is mom gonna help her?" I asked, nervous.

He smiled at me and replied, "I think so. She's the only one who takes the food out of the oven."

"I'm in the mood for chicken. However mom makes it. Or, at least, how she used to."

"I'll tell her for you, then." He kissed me on the head, and told me "Be nice to the cat, Des. They are some of the most unforgiving animals ever made. Nothing good comes out of angering them." He ruffled my head, like he used to do when I was little, and headed down stairs to give mom and grandma my order.

"I'll be nice!" I called down to him. He chuckled.

"As for you, Avian, it's time for a bath!" I told her as I carried her into our bathroom that I shared with her, and Uncle Emmett, and Aunt Rose.

When I was little, I had a choice of choosing a room by Aunt Rose, or Aunt Alice.

Needless to say, I chose the one by Aunt Rose. Aunt Alice's one was too pink. _Nasty_.

I started to fill the tub up with water, and kitty bubble bath as she started to cry.

"Hush now," I commanded. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

Then my cell phone started to ring.

"I'll be back," I joked as I threw my kitty in the tub and shut the glass that held her in. She started to cry all over again. "Calm down, babe. It's not the end of the world."

I picked up my cell phone, and I checked who was calling. It said Zane Taylor. I answered and said, "Hello?"

"Ree?" He kind of sounded nervous.

"Hmm?" Hopefully he had gotten over my uncle's embarrassing talk.

"Are you busy?" he asked me, kind of hopeful. At least, he sounded hopeful.

"I'm giving Avian a bath right now, and I have homework to do afterward. Why?" I curled a piece of my hair around my index finger over and over again.

"I was hoping we could do something tonight..."

"Why don't you come over and do your homework with me? Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose won't mind." I chewed on my lower lip as I waited for an answer.

"But I'm done with mine."

"So? You can help me then." I lowered my voice a little bit. "I want to see you..."

"I'll be over in a few minutes, ok?"

I cheered up considerably. "Ok! See you soon!"

"Kay." He hung up.

I squealed as I hung up the phone.

Avian pulled me out of my musings when I heard her crying. I opened up the door, and looked down. She was glaring at me, and her look said, "You are so cruel."

"I'm so sorry babe. But I have good news!" Before she could meow at me, I answered, "Zane's coming over!"

Her look said, "And this pertains to me, how?"

"I thought you liked Zane," I said as I cleaned behind her ears.

"Meow."

"Well, be nice. I kind of like him." I scrubbed her tail.

She tilted her head to the side, and meowed, which meant, "Good for you."

"Very good for me," I agreed.

For those of you who are wondering why I am talking to my cat like she was a normal person, I shall tell you. I hadn't always gotten along with humans except for my family and Zane. I hung out with animals. They had a way of talking, and don't ask me how I know what they say. I just hear it in my head. Animals are more excepting, and loving.

After I finished washing Avian, I picked her up and started to dry her. Then I finished by blow drying her fur and setting her down on my vanity. "Which bow do you want, babe? The white one, the green one, the blue one, the red one, the black one, the yellow one, or the brown one?" All the bows were in front of her so that she could choose.

She nudged the green one- the one that matched Zane's eyes.

"Perfect, babe." I picked up all the other ones and put them in the dresser. I picked up the green fat one, and tied it around her neck. She looked _so_ pretty. She glared at me again.

"I know you don't like it, but I promise I'll take it off as soon as he leaves." I picked her up, and turned around. I gasped, because Zane was leaning on my door frame, looking like a god, maybe Apollo.

He couldn't be Adonis. That would be wrong. I used to read mom's old diaries from when she was younger and dating Papa the first time. Many times she compared him to Adonis. It would be wrong if I compared Zane to the same man as Papa. Gross.

But he was hotter than even Adonis, that's for sure- kind of a darker version of Apollo.

He pulled away from the doorway and shut the door. "What are you going to take off? And why can't you do it when I'm around?" He raised an eyebrow, and gave me a perverted smile. "If it's clothing, don't let me stop you..."

"Pervert. I was talking about bows."

"Is that what you call it now?" He grabbed a chunk of my hair and started to play with it. It brought us considerably closer. I wasn't going to start complaining.

"Cat bows," I said breathlessly.

"Hmm.." He ran his hand across my cheek. I felt myself go red from blushing.

"Red is such a lovely color on you.." He ran the same hand across my collar bone. I shivered.

I heard someone cough, and in the door way stood Uncle Jasper. "What do you think you are doing, you two?" he asked me. "I don't think it's homework..."

"Uncle Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Wasn't the door shut?" I asked him.

"Yep. Your mother told me to tell you that your grandmother gave up on cooking. She's on her way to get you and Zane hamburgers. Alright?"

"Fine. Shut the door please," I asked him.

"Sure. Oh, and Des, you might want to be a little bit quieter. You-Know-Who is going to be back with Emmett either tonight, or tomorrow. You never know. Do whatever you want, as long as you're quiet. I don't want to hear it." He shut the door.

"Wow," he breathed down my neck. "That's never happened ever before."

"Uncle Jasper is very unique. Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice don't agree. My sister doesn't mind though. She says and I quote, 'I remember being 17'. My family is very different. Sorry." I blushed again, but for a very different reason.

"I'm not complaining, by any means." And he kissed me.

I was kind of shocked by it, but I wasn't going to complain. And he kissed so _good!_

As he started to move down my jaw, I asked him, "What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining..."

"I just want to be close to you." He started to work his way back up my neck and finally kissed my lips again. I was going to have some hickies, that's for sure...I wonder what kind of makeup I had for problems like that...Then he deepened the kiss, and I forgot about my problems.

I chewed on his bottom lip, and he gasped. He just kissed me harder. In return, I buried my fingers in his blond hair and pulled him closer.

I broke away from him, and told him, "This is _much_ better than homework."

"Mm-hm." He blew in my ear, and I pushed myself closer.

"It might be a good idea to start though." I pulled away, got comfortable on my bed. He lay down beside me, and started to help me. But not without touching me, when he could.

"See that?" He pointed to a number, at the same time kissed my neck. Those hickies were going to be a big problem. I wasn't worried, though. "Subtract those numbers." He reached behind my ear. I giggled.

In no time at all, we were done with my homework.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked him.

"I have a few ideas." He started to kiss me again.

"How about, not?" I kissed him harder.

"When?"

"Maybe later. Not at my house, though. It's hard to explain." I got up, and started to walk to my bathroom, with him following me like a lost puppy dog. I smiled.

I got a tube of concealer that I thought I would never have to use, and put it on my neck where my problems were.

"You know, I kind of like those." He kissed me again, put me on top of the sink for easier access, and added some to the other side of my neck. I just added more concealer afterwards.

By the time we were back in my room, I heard my family come home and Papa head up the stairs with my food. I was on my bed with the cat in my lap, with Zane beside me.

He opened the door and hugged me, said hello to Zane, gave me my food, and left. No problems. At least until he turned around and told me, "Oh, and Mutt? We'll talk about those when he leaves. Have fun." He shut the door.

_Oh shit_.

_**Author's Note: Lovely! I was SO in the mood for a fluffy chapter, weren't you? Tell me! Lol. Review! But anyways, didn't it just lighten up the story a little bit? I think so!**_

_**Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter! I would have listed you guys, but not enough time! Sorry!**_

_**Hope you loved the chapter!**_

_**One shots are coming up!**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**Adrian**_


	13. Same Age

_**Author's Note: For those that care, I've finally added one of those one shots I've been promising you guys! Go check it out! It'll be worth your time! Thank you Hawk-EVB!**_

_**Anyways, on with the story!**_

_I heard my family come home and Papa head up the stairs with my food. I was on my bed with the cat in my lap, with Zane beside me._

_He opened the door and hugged me, said hello to Zane, gave me my food, and left. No problems- at least until he turned around and told me, "Oh, and Mutt? We'll talk about those when he leaves. Have fun." He shut the door._

_**Oh shit.**_

_**EPOV**_

It's sad how stupid teenagers tend to think I am. I have better vision than any human, even better than some vampires! Did she really think a little bit of make up would cover up those...those _**THINGS**_?

Sighing, I wondered where that child's brains were.

Just because the boy is dieing, how did he get the idea that doing that to her would be ok?

Ok, that was mean of me. The boy is dieing, so naturally he wants to explore a little bit before he meets his demise, but did it have to be with Mutt? Sometimes things were so much easier when she was younger...

**FLASHBACK**

_Without breaking eye contact I put Desiree down and wrapped my arms around Bella and she let me. And I kissed her._

_We had barely started when I heard Desiree say, "EWwww! Gross!"_

_I broke the kiss, but didn't let go of her, and laughed. "One day you won't think so..."_

_"EW!!!!" Then she looked at Bella. "Mommy! How could you do that?!" She said in disgust. "Hugging I understand, but kissing?"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

If only it was that easy as it was years ago. Now I wish for is that she was just into hugging...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I laughed._

_Bella slapped my shoulder and said, "You're not helping!" She turned to Desiree. "One day you'll find a guy you want to kiss, sweetheart."_

_"Nuuh-Uhhh! I'm already getting married and I don't want to kiss him!" She slapped her hand over her mouth and started to giggle._

_Bella raised one eyebrow. "Is that so? And who would this lucky little boy be?"_

_She started to kick her heals softly against the ground and mumbled "Zane."_

_Bella rested her head against my shoulder and sighed. "Well, you'll want to kiss him someday..."_

_"No I won't!"_

_This time I interrupted. "You sure will."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I should have bit off my tongue for saying that one! Maybe we wouldn't be having these problems then!

Well, no point in staying in the past. You can only move forward.

Like now, for instance.

After another hour, Zane finally went home.

Taking that as my cue, I went up to Mutt's room and knocked. She called, "Come in!" So I did.

Did I hear a note of being scared in her voice? Well, she should be.

She was sitting on her bed, with her head hanging down, probably to hide all those hickies. That cat I got her a few years ago was in her lap, trying to take off a hideous bow that was tied around her neck. Poor animal.

Without saying a word, I walked over to her mirror, and took a seat on a chair she had in front of it.

"So, hopefully, you know why we're having this talk, correct?" When she only nodded her head and didn't say anything, I continued. "I would have thought by now you would have realized that make up doesn't cover up stuff like that- not for us, anyway. Even if I couldn't see it, I could smell it."

Again, she nodded her head.

"What you did was inappropriate, and I wouldn't have expected it from you. You are a young lady, and should act like it. And that includes not letting a guy suck on your neck like a leech. Understand?"

She just nodded her head again.

I sighed, got up, and walked over to her. She didn't look at me as I sat down beside her. "You know I love you, right?"

I heard her mumble, "yes."

I smiled at her. "Ok, so we're good then. Your mother can talk care of the rest."

She didn't say anything.

Now, there's a time to keep the melancholy mood, and then there's the time to lighten it up a little bit. She was peeking at me from under her eyelashes, trying to be sneaky, and I grinned at her.

Noticing my good news, she raised her head up until it was where it should have been in the first place.

"You know, it's kind of funny to think about it..."

When she figured out that I wasn't going to answer, she asked me, "What is?"

"The fact that technically, my daughter is the same age as me. Physically, I mean." I laughed, and soon after she started to smile.

"We are, aren't we?" She got an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yes we are, but don't be getting any ideas!"

Her smile dropped a little bit, and she said, "It's kind of weird though."

"I know, babe, but it can't be helped. I wish it could be though." And just like when she was younger, I hugged her and ran a hand down her head. Instead of struggling like she used to though, she hugged me back.

Our smells didn't bother us anymore. I wondered if Zane would be able to do the same thing.

"So, how's Jane?"

It worked. She gave me her fake death glare and told me, "It's Zane, Papa."

"Are you sure? He'd make a lovely girl..." She threw a pillow at my head. "Point taken, I'll go see what your mother's up to, ok?"

"Sure papa."

_**Leah's POV**_

Lying on the couch, just ready to go to sleep, I heard something outside. It was a slight rustle, and I smelt something nasty.

_Vampire_

I got off the couch, and Linda, my dog who had been sitting on my lap, flew across the room. Without saying sorry to her, I turned off all the lights and the TV. I just listened.

It was a group of them- about 5, or more.

Before I could change form, they were around me. Three females, one male, and I was surrounded. The rest were surrounding the area. I could smell them.

"What's going on?"

They didn't answer me, they just drew closer to me, and before I knew it, one of those beasts had it's arms around my neck and started to choke me. I tried to fight it off, but it did no good. They started to bite whatever they could reach and scratch me.

And before I knew it, my world went black.

_**Author's Note: I know it's short, but I didn't have very much time to write! But, what do you think? Review. You know you want to...**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	14. BACK!

_**Those of you that still are interested in reading this:**_

_**I've desided to come back. I'm still writing my original, but this story is still stuck in my head! I'll post chapters again, because I'm tired of trying to write the original when the characters from this story are still talking to me! The posts will be shorter though...**_

_**But hey, posting is posting, isn't it?**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**Adrienne**_


	15. Falling

_**Author's Note: Ok, so I know it's been longer than I said it would, but I'm finally back. Sorry for all the time wasted, but I promise to update frequently and the chapters will be appropriately longer.**_

**Three Months Later**

**ZANE'S POV**

The doctor is saying that I am one of the lucky ones. My hair has yet to fall out, and as far as I know, there is no internal bleeding, even though it feels like someone is punching me in the gut over and over again until I throw up- which I do very frequently now. I try to avoid Ree at all costs. It would be better for both of us if she didn't see me this way.

I knew and my body knew that I wouldn't have much longer, so it would be best if she didn't see me before I became something that wouldn't be recognizable as a human anymore. I wasn't big before I was 'sick'. I didn't even have any baby fat; I was all muscle.

But the muscle is starting to diminish. I have lost around twenty pounds so far. It may not sound like much, but when you have very little to begin with, it adds up. Now you can see my shoulder blades, and my face has sunk in.

I am always coughing now, feeling like at anytime my body is going to give out on me. I have no strength whatsoever.

I had been daydreaming for about an hour before Donovan came in. He is around 15 or so, and is just starting to grow into his body. Both he and Lenore look exactly like mom. He smiles at me, and I know he is trying to be nice, but nice has never really worked for us. Ever since we were little we would fight and beat each other up. It's the thought that counts though.

"Zane, when are you going to talk to her? I can tell it's eating you up." He plops down on my bed beside me and steals the drink I had left on the table beside my bed. He drinks it all in one gulp and puts it back where it was before. I shake my head at him and just relax back on my bed.

"I have no intention to talk to her, Don. Why don't you leave me alone? I wish to die in peace and I can't do it while you're in here." I try to smile, but all of a sudden it feels like the muscles in my stomach twist up again. I grab the trash can from beside my bed and throw up bile. At this point, I had been wondering how much more bile I have in my body left, but obviously I still have some left. Pity. I'm getting sick of it.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get mom?" He finally sounds worried.

"Go get mom." I only say that so he would leave. Don runs from the room and down the stairs yelling for mom.

I just sigh, get up, and lock my door. I know it will all be over soon.

**DESIREE POV**

The only thing that has been running through my head is: 'what did I do wrong?' Is he embarrassed of me? Am I a bad kisser, deemed unfit to be around him? When he was kissing me, was that his way of saying good-bye?

**FLASHBACK**

_It was the day after Zane had come over and school had just started. I ran through the halls, hoping to see him and say sorry for the way Papa had acted last night. I finally found him, but he wasn't looking at me. He was standing beside his friend Mathew, who looked like he was excited about something._

_I started heading in their direction, but Mathew started to look at me funny. I never tried to talk to Zane at school. We had reputations to uphold. I had my oboe, and he had his gang._

_Mathew and I had grown up together, and knew each other better than even Zane and I knew each other. He was my age, and happened to be the only kid on our street, so naturally we played together all the time._

_He looked exactly opposite to Zane. While Zane was pale, Mathew was deeply tanned. Mathew had black hair to Zane's white-blonde. Zane's eyes were bright green compared to Mathew's honey colored ones._

_Naturally, I used to have a crush on him._

_"But anyways, me and my family--oh, hey Ree." Zane turned his head to me, but instead of seeing love or something close to that like I was hoping, he looked disappointed to see me. The girl next to him, Bambi, or something like that, eyed me with distaste. She was the whore of the school, and had been wanting Zane for as long as I could remember._

_"Listen, I don't think now is a good time to talk. I'll call you later, 'kay?" He rose his left eyebrow up. I knew he wanted me to go away. _

_I wouldn't let him see me cry. "'Kay. I need to talk to you soon. Don't forget to call." _

_I walked away._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That was over three months ago, and he has yet to talk to me. I try to ignore it, but I can't take it much longer. Without Zane, part of my heart was gone. I would have told him, but I didn't want to seem foolish.

Just then Aunt Rose bursts through my door. "Up and at'em, lovely! No more moping around. You and I shall go to the movies, and then we shall shop until we drop. Then shop some more!" She grabs my arms and starts to pull me up.

"And why are we doing this?" I ask as she picks clothes for me to wear.

"We haven't done anything together in so long and we both earned it. We're going to have some guests today, and it would be best if you weren't around when they come. They'll be staying for a couple days, and you need new clothes. Alice wanted to take you. But I called dibs." She grins at me.

I smile back at her. No one can resist Aunt Rose.

**EPOV**

"Alright, now that Mutt is out of the house and can't hear us, I figured it would be in our best interest to have this meeting before she is back and the Volturi arrive for a visit." Everyone nods their head in agreement to my statement.

"What are we going to do about Zane?" Bella asks, looking like she is about to cry but can't.

"Carlisle, have you decided when the best time would be?" Esme asks.

"Yes I have, actually. I was thinking right around when the Volturi leave, maybe before. His smell is still over the house, and we don't need any of them deciding to--"

Suddenly, the door flies open. "Deciding to do what, exactly, Carlisle ?" Aro was standing the doorway, arms outstretched, waiting for a hug from someone. "Well, where is the greeting party? And where is that adorable little werewolf? I hadn't seen her in forever! Do you think she remembers her Uncle Aro? And where are my hugs?"

Alice shoots me a weird glance and slowly walks forward to get a hug from the freak with the hugging problem.

After Aro gets out of the doorway, Caius, Markus, and their guards follow them in.

Aro refuses to put his arms down until everyone has hugged him at least once. When everyone has though, he plops down in a chair and says, "So, what are we discussing?" Aro bats his eyelashes.

Then Carlisle 's cell phone rings. "Hello? Dr. Cullen here, what seems to be the problem?"

_"You are needed at the hospital now, Dr. Cullen. The Taylor boy is here. So is the Chenney girl. It seems critical."_

Carlisle's smile drops as he grabs his keys and runs out the door.

The only thing I can think of is, 'Poor Mutt.'

**LENORE POV**

"Bubby, can I come in? I brought you your food, and Momma said to let me in!" I knock on the door, waiting for Zane to open it. I wait patently and think about the good times that my big brother and I have had over the years.

He finally opens the door, and he is paler than normal, maybe even a little green. "'Nore, get Mom." Then he falls to the floor.

I start to scream, "MOMMA! MOMMA! BUBBY NEEDS HELP!" And almost fly down the stairs. "MOMMA! DADDY! HELP! DONNNYYYYYYY!" I start to wail and cry to a point that I fall down the stairs and I hear something crunch. I think it was me.

I pass out just as Momma picks me up.

_**Author's Note: Sorry this one isn't very long, but it felt like the right place to stop.**_

_**Okay, so lets take a vote! How many want Zane to become a vampire? How many want Lenore to become one too? You can vote by reviewing.**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	16. But Most of All

_**Author's Note: Thank you to those that reviewed. To the rest of you, GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR! :D**_

_**thank you Hawk-EVB for betaing for me!**_

_**DPOV**_

I'm tired. I'm _exhausted_. And so is my allowance. But I shouldn't be so mean about it. I had spent my allowance in less than ten minutes, thanks to Aunt Rose telling me what I would look good in. And even after I spent what little money I had, Aunt Rose had basically bought me the whole store.

There is one aspect that makes me just like Mom. I deplore shopping and usually would hide away in my room when Aunt Alice wanted to take me. But normally I never have to worry about Aunt Rose taking me. She knows how much I hate it.

But Aunt Rose is having a ball. After the cart is full, she starts to throw all the clothes she picks out on top of ME! By now, I had around twenty garments surrounding every bit of me but around my eyes so I can still see somewhat.

"We _so_ have to get this for you, Dessy!" She holds up a deep purple dress with a neckline that ends about half way to the belly button and was only mid-thigh length, if even. It looks like the type of dress Papa wouldn't even let into the house.

"Aunt Rose?

"Mmm? What do you need, sweetie?" She smiles at me, and puts the dress on top of the other outfits she had picked out for me, even though it didn't matter if I liked or not.

"Don't you think the dress is a little...skimpy?" I try to grab the dress, but I can't reach it.

"No, I used to have one almost like it. But, why would you think that?" She twirls a lock of her hair around her index finger over and over again. "Anyway, a girl always has to have a dress for when she wants her way or for a certain occasion. You never know when you'll need one."

Then I remember the picture Uncle Emmett showed me of when Papa, Mom, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, him, and Aunt Rose when they went to their prom together. Aunt Rose looked elegant, classy, and beautiful in her red dress. In something like that, I'd just look...frumpy. I know I can't pull it off as well as she could.

"My boobs'll pop out," I tell her in a dispassionate tone.

She laughs at me. "They make special bras for that, love. We'll go get one in a few minutes, but first..." She lets her voice trail off, grabs my hand drags me to the dressing rooms.

She takes all the clothes from me and puts them on top of the already-stuffed shopping cart and hands me the dress. She then shoves me into on of the small dressing rooms.

Looking in the mirror, I notice some things about me. My aunt is sort of willowy, and could pull off a dress like that. I knew I couldn't. I am almost a full letter-size bigger in the boob area, and I have a good sized butt, but still a small waist. There would be no way I could pull off a dress that Aunt Rose could.

But I still try on the dress, knowing that I couldn't say it didn't look good on me and not showing Aunt Rose. She'd force me to show her. While I put on the dress, I hum the funeral march.

When I look in the mirror, I'm kind of shocked at what I see.

Sure, I still look sort of sleazy, but in a good way. I also look elegant and beautiful. I could definitely fill out a dress better than Aunt Rose could, that was for certain. That bra was going to be necessary though.

Blushing, I walk out of the dressing room with my face as read as a tomato. I see Aunt Rose grinning, proud that she could pick out such a great dress. The man who was watching to make sure no one takes anything stands up and stares at me openly with his jaw dropped. I also notice that any man within a 35-yard radius is staring at me.

"I knew it! You have no choice in the matter now, love! We ARE getting that dress."

It surprised me when I discovered that I didn't want to argue with her.

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

Aunt Rose and I are at the movie theater together seeing the most stupid movie anyone could ever think of seeing. It's about a young woman who has amnesia and a panda bear who could talk and tricked her into coming home with him and taking care of him for rest of his life.

"Aunt Rose? Why did you pick this movie? It is the stupides--" I'm cut off when Aunt Rose reaches into my lap and shoves half of my gummy bears into my mouth all at once.

"Shhh! The movie is getting good. Eat your candy." She's sitting in her seat as far up as possible and gazing at the screen as the panda declares his undying love for the young lady through song and dance.

I just sit back in my seat and daydream about a certain blonde boy I know.

After the movie, we go to the Chinese restaurant around the corner from the theater. I order shrimp chow mien and a coke, and Aunt Rose has the same, but we both know that she won't be eating it. It's for the appearance. I know what my lunch is going to be tomorrow.

Aunt Rose has her arms crossed on the table and leans towards me a little bit. While she stares at my face, she judges my reactions as she asks me weird questions.

"Dessy? What would you do if Zane died?" She tilts her head a little bit and looks at me intently.

"I don't know, cry?" I answer as I toss a shrimp into my mouth expertly using my chop sticks. When your family has money and you're the only one that eats, you tend to get a lot of take out.

"Let's say you knew he was dying, would you rather he die, or become one of us?" She stares at me even more intently than before. I didn't know it was even possible.

"Why are you asking? Do you know something I don't?"

"Just answer the question, please." She smiles at me.

"Truthfully? I'd rather see him dead." I look into my aunt's face and see her smile crack. Then I add, "It's not that I don't love you guys. It's that I've known you the whole time you were..." I look around the room, then whisper, "You know, the way you are. I don't know if Zane would still be Zane. The idea terrifies me."

I start to cry, even though I'm not sure why I was doing it.

"Awww, sweetie. Don't cry!" She walks over to my side of the booth and hugs me. "Nothing's wrong, so there's nothing to worry about." She smiles at me the way she used to when she would come into my room to say good night. "Let's go home, okay? I'm sure our guests are here by now and are looking forward to seeing you." She beams at me.

I smile back and ask her, "Who are our guests?"

"The Volturi." She brushes away one of my tears and wiped it onto the back of her pants.

"AWESOME! I get to see Uncle Aro!"

The whole way home from Seattle I'm bouncing in my seat, just looking for when I got to see them. Jane always makes me feel sort of uncomfortable, but Alec is always nice to me. In a sick way, I have always thought of them as cousins.

When we pull into our driveway, I open the car door to Aunt Rose's convertible and run towards the house.

They're there, alright. I can smell them.

As soon as I open the door though, the only ones there are Uncle Aro and Uncle Jasper. I run to them and give both of them hugs and ask, "Where is everybody?"

Aunt Rose walks into the house with all the things we had bought and still managed to be talking on her cell phone. She was muttering so fast all I could catch was, "up her mind", "I'll bring her over", and "Bye."

Then she looks at me with a sad look on her face. "Dessy, get in the car. Jasper and Aro, Carlisle wants you to come too."

She starts to head towards the door. I run to her and ask her, "What's wrong? Where are we going?"

"The hospital. Zane's sick."

"So? People get sick all the time." I try to laugh it off, but something in her eyes tells me not to.

"It's not just any sickness, sweetie. It's cancer. He hasn't got much time." I can feel all the color leave my face, and I pull everyone toward the car. When we are all seated I say one word: "Drive."

_**Jane POV**_

There is something about this girl. I can't put my finger on it, but she intrigues me. I find her fascinating in every meaning of the word.

While all the others besides Carlisle are hovering over the boy, I hover over his sister. She is a pretty little thing. And so close to death. I can taste it.

Besides, I need a new friend. Alec is my brother sure, but he is starting to bore me. I need something new.

And I'm thinking that she could be the one. I was never around girls, and I am certain it is one of the reasons I don't relate to people of my gender. Bella is a perfect example of that.

She is around my age, so that works for me. It gets lonely being the only one my age for eons or for ever how long I've been a vampire. A girl tends to forget time when it doesn't matter anymore.

I brush my lips across the girl's cheek and whisper, "I'll be here at midnight, pretty one."

Then I walk back over to where everyone is surrounding the Taylor boy in the next room.

_**DPOV**_

When we get to the Forks hospital, I run to the woman at the front desk. "Which room is Zane Taylor in, please? It's an emergency," I tell her through my panting.

She smiles kindly at me, which I don't like. I don't want kind. I want to see Zane.

"He's in room 256A on the second floor, dear."

I run before she can say anything else.

When I get up to the room, all of my family and his are around his bed. Angela has one of his hands, and Mom has the other. Angela is looking at Mom like she knows her from somewhere, but she doesn't say anything. All she cares about was Zane.

I walk over to the side of the bed Mom was on and she gives me his hand. Angela looks at me and smiles, "Do you want to talk to him by yourself for awhile? It might make him feel better."

When I nod, she tells her family, "We need to go check on Lenore." They all follow her out.

I look at Papa and think in my mind, _Could you make them leave, too? _He nods his head slightly.

"Let's leave them alone." Soon, the only ones in the room are Zane and I.

As soon as they were gone, I let my anger out. "Is this why you wouldn't talk to me, you moron? I could have helped you! Think of all the time we've missed! Do you think this is the last image I want to think of when I think about you?!"

I start to cry so hard that my head feels like it's going to blow up. I kneel on the floor and rest my head on Zane's shoulder and let the pain take me.

In no time, I feel something pet my hair. I look up slightly and see him trying to smile at me.

"Hey, Ree." It sounds like his throat is scratchy and someone had tried to rip it out of him.

"'Hey?' Is that the best you can do?" I smile at him, even though I'm still mad. But when I look at him, I'm not anymore.

He isn't the Zane I love. This Zane is weak, while mine had been so strong. This Zane is helpless. My Zane wouldn't let anyone help him unless he asked for it. But while looking at him, he was MY Zane. The Zane that could have been mine, if I had admitted that I loved him.

"I'm dying, Ree." He wipes my tears away.

"No you're not! You're just being over dramatic!" I tell him, wishing I could believe it.

He doesn't believe it either. "I love you, Ree." He cries a single tear.

"Don't do this, please," I wimper. He grabs my face, it's meant to be strong, but it isn't.

He pulls me to his face and kisses me softly on the lips. It just makes me cry harder. I taste him and my tears at the same time. One of his hands is tangled in my hair and the other is cupping my face gently.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers as his mouth moves to my jaw. "I wanted so much for us. I wanted to grow old with you, Desiree." His mouth moves from my jaw line back to my mouth. "I wanted so many things." He kisses my mouth again. He tries to be passionate, but it wasn't working for him, so I kiss him slightly harder, but not enough that it would hurt him. "But mostly, I just wanted you," he tells me when he breaks the kiss.

"You'll be fine! I know it!" I'm helpless.

As he closes his eyes to sleep, I daydream about what I want.

_There are two little girls in my arms, both not more than three years old. One has my brown eyes, blonde hair, and pale skin. The other has my hair and her father's green eyes. They are both pretty little things._

_Zane walks up to me and kisses me swiftly. "How was your day?" I ask him._

_He grabs the blonde--Raina--from me and holds her while she still sleeps. I'm still holding Laura. "It was fine. Nothing special. It's a lot better now that I'm home."_

_"DADDY!" Our little boy, Embry runs into the room, his black hair flying back as he runs and wraps his little arms around his father's leg._

_He looks exactly like Jacob, my father, had when he was young, except he is pale like his father. He's five years old._

_Zane kneels down--he still has Raina in his arms--and hugs him tightly._

_"Hey, Emb." He kisses his head. "What did you do today? I hope you weren't mean to your sisters."_

_"No! I wasn't daddy!"_

_"That's good." He stands up and tells him, "Why don't you play with your sisters for a bit? They're starting to wake up." And sure enough, their pretty little eyes open as he says it._

_"Sure!"_

_I put the babies on the floor, and they start to run around, trying to grab their brothers hair._

I'm still crying when I realize it isn't real.

But I wanted it so badly. It's almost tangible. I want babies. I want so many things.

I make up my mind and start to look for Grandpa. He is in Lenore's room, talking to Angela. Sensing that I needed to talk to him, he hurries up his conversation with her a little bit.

When he is done, he asks me, "What do you need, Desiree?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay. That won't be a problem. Let's go to my office." He wraps his arm around my shoulders and we head for his office.

Once inside, I blurt out, "I want you to change him, Grandpa. I can't live without him. Please!" I start to cry and he hugs my tightly.

It just makes me cry harder.

_**Author's Note: If you like chapters this long, then you need to review. I'm not going to bother if you don't. Thank you!**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


	17. Have It Your Way

_**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm not getting as many reviews as I would enjoy. So, I've decided a way that both of us could win. For every one review, you get 200 words. I think that sounds fair, don't you?  
Thank you Hawk-EVB for betaing for me.**_

_Previously On Desire and Desiree II: Fur and Fire...  
__I make up my mind and start to look for Grandpa. He is in Lenore's room, talking to Angela. Sensing that I need to talk to him, he hurries up his conversation with her a little bit. _

_  
When he is done, he asks me, "What do you need, Desiree?" _

_  
"I need to talk to you." _

_  
"Okay. That won't be a problem. Let's go to my office." He wraps his arm around my shoulders and we head for his office. _

_  
Once inside, I blurt out, "I want you to change him, Grandpa. I can't live without him. Please!" I start to cry and he hugs my tightly. _

_  
It just makes me cry harder. _

**DPOV **

"Grandpa? How soon can you start?" I wipe my eyes, sort of embarrassed. I start to wonder what it would look like to someone who would have walked in here.

He pats my back and kisses my forehead lovingly. "I'm thinking around eleven or so. His parents should be gone by then. We can take him home, saying that we're talking him up state to see if they could help him anymore than we could. Does that sound alright?"

"Sounds fine." Then I mutter, "Then I still have some time left..."

"Left for what, Des?"

Damn it. Sometimes I forget that they have super hearing. "Umm, nothing!"

Grandpa Carlisle isn't impressed. "Run along, sweetheart. I have things I need to do and they can't get done with you hovering around." He smiles at me and all but pushes me out the door. "Oh, and Sweetheart? Your uncle called."

I stop walking. "Which one?"

"Embry, I think. I really didn't pay that much attention." He grins at me, shamefully.

"What did he want?" I reach my hand out as he hands me his cell phone. "Is it important?"

Grandpa just shrugs his shoulders. "I think so, but I can't be sure. He did say call him back pronto, though. So it might be."

I dial the number I had ingrained in my memory. It rings five times before he picks up.

"I don't think it's such a hard order! How many times do you have to call? I said I wanted mushroom and avocado! Isn't it 'have it your way'?"

"I think that's Raley's, Uncle Embry." I laugh at him. It had been a while since I had last seen him. The last meeting was on the new moon, and that had been a few weeks ago.

"Dessy? Dessy! It's so good to hear from you! Shaw-naynay's missed you! She looks at the door, longingly, just waiting for you to walk through the door! You must come see us soon. I was thinking...in about 15 minutes?" Toward the end of his little rant, he starts to sound nervous.

"What happened?" I start to sound pretty worried too. He usually doesn't like to rush things.

"Well..."

"Uncle Embry?"

"It's a long story. You'll have to come visit me if you want an answer." He sounds kind of smug.

"Fine. But so help me if it isn't an emergency..." I make sure that my voice sounds threatening.

"It is. Believe me."

"Fine." I hang up the phone and give it back to Grandpa. "Gotta go. I'll make sure that I'm back by sunset, okay?"

"Okay. But it isn't necessary, you know. He'll be in so much pain that he'll never know you're gone."

"I know. I was there with mom, remember?" I push my bangs away from my face. "I still want to be there. I'll come back as soon as I can. Love you!" I peck him on the cheek before I run out the door.

I run into Zane's room. Everybody had come back in while I was gone except this time Aunt Alice was sitting cross legged at the end of his bed, just staring at him.

I walk up to Uncle Jasper and give him a questioning look. He smiles at me and strolls over to me.

"What in the world is she doing?" I whisper in his ear. At this point in time, I notice that Angela is giving Aunt Alice the weirdest look, but she's probably too tired to worry about what my aunt is doing since she isn't hurting anything.

"Well, she's trying to see his future..."

"And how is that going?" I let sarcasm drip into my voice.

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure, exactly. You'll have to ask your father." He shoves me lightly towards Papa. I stumble lightly, which makes Uncle Jasper chuckle a little bit.

"Papa?" I come up and whisper it in his ear, making sure that no one else hears me. I don't need people thinking that I was calling my 'sister's boyfriend' 'Papa'.

"Yes, Mutt?"

"Can we go into the side room? I need to talk to you." I tug on his arm, inpatient.

"Fine. What is so important that you cannot talk about it in front of other people?" He knows what I want. I hate it when he plays mind games with me.

"What is Aunt Alice seeing?"

He starts to smile slightly, and tells me.

**EPOV **

The boy looks so sick. I find it...odd that it makes me feel better knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about his sickness for much longer. I just look at Alice , hoping that she sees positive things.

_They're lowering him into the ground. Everybody's there, and where Desiree is supposed to be, there's just a blur, where the vision just skips over her. Angela is beating on the coffin, screaming, "DON'T GO! PLEASE! WE'RE A FAMILY! A FAMILY DAMMIT! ZAAAANNNNEEEEEE!"_

_Ben just pulls her away from the coffin gently, whispering comforting words, even if there were none. _

Then another vision pops up.

_He's sitting out on the porch, just looking at the sunset. He is smiling slightly, with a small, painful smile on his face. Beside him is Emmett who has a loose arm around his shoulder. _

_"She won't be gone long. The meeting ends at midnight, so it won't be much longer." Emmett pats him on the shoulder, and gets up to help Rosalie with the car she's working on. "Don't sweat it! She comes back every time!" He calls to Zane and waves. _

_He just sits there, continuing to look at the sunset. _

Before that one has a chance to fully play out, another comes up.

_Zane is in the backyard, trying to drown himself. But no matter how long he holds his head under the water, death will not come. When he comes up, he makes a keening sound- the sound a dog makes when it is in pain. _

_He is drenched in water, hair plastered to his head, eyes slightly blood shot. He starts to tug on his hair, hoping to rip it out. _

_"You might want to stop that. If you manage to rip it out, it won't grow back." I am standing beside a tree, just leaning on it. _

_He glares at me. "What did I do wrong?" _

_He isn't talking about his hair. "Nothing. She wants a family, Zane. What would you have done?" _

_I would rather die than leave her!" _

_I smile sadly, and walk up to him. "There's nothing we can do, Zane, just move on." _

_He just dunks his head back under the water, hoping to drown himself. _

Then, a happier vision pops up.

_Zane is sitting up in one of the many trees in the yard, just sitting there, watching a family of Willow Goldfinches in the nest that is only about three feet from him. At first they look at him funny, but then they just choose to ignore him completely. _

_Just then someone starts to pound on the bottom of the tree. He looks down, but it is only Rosalie. He smiles at her and waves slightly. _

_She motions for him to come down to her, and he jumps smoothly down. "What do you need?" _

_"Dessy called. She told me to tell you--what was it? Oh yes! She told me to tell you she's on her way, and that she has a surprise for you!" _

Finally, the last vision shows up.

_"All I ask is that you make my daughter happy. Can you do that?" _

_Zane and I are in one of the rooms in the house that no one has a use for. I am sitting in one chair, and he is in the other. _

_"Yes, sir. I will do my best, and then some. All I want is to make her happy." _

DPOV

"Now keep in mind that every vision isn't true. None of them might be," Papa tells me as he stretches his arms out.

"I just hope he'll be alright."

"He will be. By the way, what did you need?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, I need the keys to the Volvo. Uncle Embry needs me. He said that it's important."

"Okay, here they are. Make sure you're back by the time you need to. I don't think Uncle Emmett wants to be the one to hold his hand." He smiles one of those smiles that made mom fall in love with him. He tosses the keys to me.

"Can do. I won't be gone long." _I hope._

That's all we ask, Mutt. 

_**Author's Note: Okay, I worked my butt off. You all owe me. Review if you want the next chapter! **_

_**XOXOX **_

**Adrian**


	18. Cliche

_**Author's Note: Okay, so I have a few bones to pick. To **__**seeker1115**__**, I accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There was no need to be a jerk. Second, if you have something to say to me, get an account so I can respond to you. What you said was rude, and there was no point in doing it.**_

_**Also, I have stopped accepting reviews from people without an account. I didn't mind them before, but there is always someone who enjoys screwing up a good thing. Thank you.**_

_**Also, I'm not going to beg for reviews anymore. If you do, I'll post chapters faster. **_**It's up to you guys now.**

_**Thank you Hawk-EVB for betaing.**_

**DPOV**

_What could that nimrod need from me at a time like this? Gosh, Uncle Embry has really bad timing._ I was about half way to La Push and was already in a hurry to get back to the hospital; mainly because I was afraid that Grandpa Carlisle would change his mind about changing him, even though I knew he wouldn't.

It's kinda weird that I would be thinking that because I'm usually not the paranoid type.

When I got there, I wasn't shocked to see that there were more cars in the driveway other than Uncle Embry's. I could see Uncle Jared's red jeep, so I knew he brought his wife, Kim, Daniel's dark green muscle car, Grandpa Charlie's police car, and my mom's old beat up truck, which belonged to Claire.

But just because there were no other cars, didn't mean that there weren't other people there.

I pulled in behind Daniel's car and stretched, wondering why I needed to be here this exact moment._ So help me if this isn't an emergency._

As I started to walk up the driveway, Uncle Embry walked out of the house, holding the ugliest snake I had ever seen. I had seen it before, but it had been so long ago. I missed Galen, his old snake, when I looked at Shaw-naynay.

"Finally! Took you long enough..." he grumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, some of us follow the speed limit." I rolled my eyes at him and he took my arm, leading me through the door.

"That would be your _other_ family, not us." He stressed the word other to get his point across.

"Sure, sure."

As I knew would happen, everybody was inside waiting for me.

"Now, not that I don't love you guys, but I was in the middle of something very important. I need to get back as soon as I can, so can we hurry this up a little?" I let go of Uncle Embry and walked into the middle of the room.

"Remember, before Embry can tell you anything, you have to start with the stories..." Clair reminded me in an annoying voice.

"SHUT UP!" I balled my hand into a fist and before I could touch her, Uncle Jared was right behind me, grabbing my fist. "Let go of me! You have no right to touch me!" I snarled at him.

"Now, tell me what was so bad that you couldn't tell me over the phone," I demanded from Uncle Embry in a quiet tone.

"First you need to calm down a little bit. What I have to say will just make you angrier." He tried to sooth me with a sweet voice, but it wasn't helping me.

I took a few deep breaths, and tried to relax myself. Punching Claire would help me, but it wouldn't help anything if Uncle Quil was mad at me.

It wasn't helping, but I could pretend to be calm, when I wanted to be.

"You can let go of me, please. I won't punch her, for now, at least..." I glared at her as Uncle Jared let go of me. I walked up to her, and before anyone could take a step toward me, I told them, "If any of you touch me, I'll kill you..." None of them moved towards me anymore. They obviously knew I meant my words. They all knew that I could beat all of them in a fight, blindfolded.

I was standing right in front of Claire and whispered in her ear, "The moment you say 'I do', your mine. You might want to keep that in mind. Quil can't do anything to me. Anything. If I wanted to kill you, I could. And believe me, nothing at this moment of time would make me happier...If you catch my drift." I pecked her on the cheek, just to spite her.

I stood completely up, and asked Uncle Embry, "Now, what is it you need to tell me?" I smiled at him, hoping that it would ease his and my fears.

"Well, we have reason to believe that there is something out there killing werewolves. Leah was already taken from us." Everybody bowed there head when he mentioned one of the Elders. "And not long after, Heather was taken from us."

Heather was one of Jared's daughter, who had just figured out what she was even though she had always gone to the meetings. She was only 15.

"Well, I think it would be a good idea if we stayed in pairs, or groups, until we figure out what is going on." I sighed, _this is just what I need at this point in time._

"Who's brave enough to partner with me, and be around the vampires?" I rose one eyebrow, knowing that none of them would.

But I guess that I was wrong.

Daniel walked up to me and said, "I will."

I looked back at Aunt Emily, knowing that she wouldn't be comfortable with the arrangement. I knew she wouldn't argue, but I said, "Is it alright with you, Aunt Emily?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "I trust you. But on a positive note, at least he'll be the best protected person here." She tried to chuckle, but it sounded false even to me.

"Okay, so this is how it is going to go..."

I split the teams up. Uncle Embry was with Aunt Emily, Seth, and his daughter, Kayla. Uncle Jared was with Kim, their daughter Torrah, their son Adam, Jacob, and Claire. I asked Jacob to keep his eyes on Claire and report to me anything she said. Uncle Quil was with the younger children, Grandpa Charlie and rest of the wives.

"Come on Daniel. We need to get back to the hospital."

He gave me a questioning look, but he said his goodbyes and headed out to the car with me.

"Why are we going to the hospital?" he asked me as he buckled his seat belt. Then he settled back into the seat, getting ready for a long ride.

"Zane's dieing."

"What?!" Daniel sat up real tall after I said that.

"Zane's dieing. While I'm in the room, I need you to stay with my Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. Can you do that for me?"

He got a suspicious look on him face. "Why?"

"Grandpa Carlisle is going to change him." I kept on looking out the window and refused to look at him.

But he kept his mouth shut. He knew that I was stressed and mad--a very bad combination for me--and he didn't want to add any wood to the fire. "Fine. I can do that."

I reached over to him and squeezed his arm, lovingly. "Thank you."

He smiled at me. "No problem.

**JANE POV**

Okay, so I knew it wasn't midnight, but I knew that this would be the only time I would get a chance to do this.

Everybody was in the other room with Zane again, and it left me some free time. Needless to say, I am not a very patient person. So why not spend some extra time to change my new best friend?

_Check list: First, get her out of the hospital._

Check. She was in my arms, while I ran to the morgue. Kind of cliche, I know, but where else was there? There were no people there. At least, live ones.

_Second, position her._

I put her down on one of the operating tables, making sure that there was nothing on it.

_Third, change her._

I tilted her head a little bit so that I had a better angle. I licked my teeth a little bit, to make sure that the venom could reach her heart faster and it would make it so that my teeth went easier into her neck, and let my teeth sink into her neck slowly. I only took a little, knowing that I would have to bite other places. She started to scream the moment that I bit down, but not as loud as I did when I was changed because of the pain killers Carlisle had injected into her for the pain from her fall.

Repeating the same steps that I did to her neck, I sank my teeth into both of her wrists and the inside of her foot just above her ankles. It wasn't nearly as easy as it was with her neck because of her kicking, but I managed.

_Lastly, wait for it._

I took her hand, hoping that it would ease some of her pain. It was a good thing that I was stronger than her, or else I would have a crushed hand. I just squeezed her hand so that she knew I was there. She clung to me like I was the last anchor to her humanity.

I ran a hand through her hair, while I muttered reassurances that it would all be over all in good time.

I decided that it would take away some of her pain if I talked to her. "Hello, young one. My name is Jane, what's yours?"

She cringed from the pain but I could hear her mutter, "Nore."

"Well, Nore, the pain will be over in no time, even though it will feel like forever. But afterwards, you will never feel pain again.," I purred to her.

"Please..." She moaned. "Help me!"

"Believe me, Nore, I am." I sighed. Some people just don't appreciate me.

She just curled up into a ball and cried, still clinging to my hand.


End file.
